A Broken Heart
by JayCV
Summary: Clarke es una actriz reconocida para la ciudad de Hollywood en Polis. Después de un accidente trágico la joven actriz y su mejor amiga Raven viven su vida en constantes pesadillas. Rencontrarse con personas del pasado es la única ayuda para las dos amigas y Lexa es una de ellas, quien regresa por Clarke. CLEXA FOREVER. Anya y Raven.
1. Capitulo Uno

**_Una historia corta de nuestra pareja preferida CLEXA._**

 ** _Sera como cinco a seis capítulos y los subiré todo a la vez para no dejarlos esperar._**

 ** _Disfruten :)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo Uno_

Era la última vuelta de Anya sobre la ciudad y su turno de veinticuatro horas terminaba. Lo que ella esperaba era que fuera un cierre tranquilo pero no fue así, un vehículo interfiere con la patrulla casi chocándola. Anya prende las luces de la sirena y se dirige a detener el auto que iba a exceso de velocidad. Ella baja con rapidez y acerca su mano izquierda sobre su arma para prevenir. Cuando el conductor baja la ventanilla del auto dos caras conocidas la reciben con una sonrisa.

 _"_ _Hola Anya" una voz muy borracha le responde._

 _Anya respira hondo y la fiesta empieza para la última hora de su turno._

 _Dos mujeres son bajadas del auto a la fuerza, cada una trata de aguantar a Anya pero ella es más fuerte que las dos mujeres pequeñas más si una lleva un brazalete en su pierna derecha._

 _"_ _Clarke corre Yo la sostengo por ti" la policía vira sus ojos por el juego de las dos mujeres._

 _"_ _Gracias Raven luego vengo por ti" la rubia corre como si estuviera en un maratón._

 _La otra morena se tira hacia la Policía tratando de derrumbarla pero Anya se la hecha en el hombro con facilidad mientras sostiene la camisa de la otra mujer que piensa que está huyendo de ella, pero lo único que hace es quedarse en el mismo lugar._

 _"_ _Raven, Anya es rápida. Me está alcanzando" Clarke mira hacia atrás y sigue viendo el rostro de la mujer policía._

 _"_ _No Clarke la tengo sobre el cuello" Raven piensa que está haciendo eso pero en realidad lo que hace es posicionar sus manos sobre Anya y recostar su cabeza. Extrañando esa esencia de la mujer policía._

 _Anya mira a los cielos pidiendo ayuda, todo por un turno tranquilo._

"Vieron ese video" dice el comentarista de la televisión.

"Claro que sí. La Princesa de la actuación y su mejor amiga agrediendo a un oficial público" le contesta la otra mujer comentarista.

"Increíble. Costia, ¿Que piensas de lo ocurrido a la actriz Clarke Griffin?" pregunta uno de los comentaristas.

"Honestamente no sé qué le ha ocurrido a ella. Creo que la fama se le subió a la cabeza y no sabe cómo manejarla"

Los tres se ríen.

"No seamos así, recuerden que este año fue pésimo para la Princesa de la nación"

"Bridge tiene razón. Desde ese accidente, ella no se ha recuperado"

"Ni lo hará, la carrera de Clarke ha terminado. Que le deje el camino a esos que si quieren trabajar en esta industria" Costia le responde enojada a los dos.

"Bueno, veremos como todo termina para la actriz. Pero no olvidemos que nadie podrá sustituirla a ella ni a Lexa Trikru. Las dos son la pareja más famosa de todos los tiempo"

Costia siente como su cuerpo arde de enojo. No importa que Clarke haga para destruir su imagen, siempre el mundo de Polis la defiende.

* * *

 _Un camión de combustible choca contra el auto de una familia. Llamas se levantan por las nubes._

 _"_ _Ayuda…ayuda" grita una mujer desesperada._

 _"_ _Hola la ayuda viene en camino"_

 _"_ _Sálvalo…sálvalo por favor"_

Clarke se levanta azorada de su sueño y trata de enfocar su mirada. No recordando nada.

"Pesadillas" pregunta una mujer a su lado.

La actriz la mira con tranquilidad y ve a su alrededor. La celda está llena de otras mujeres que fueron arrestadas y todas lucen muy bien vestida para la noche.

"Costia siempre será una puta…ella siempre le ha tenido envidia a nuestra princesa" la televisión esta encendida y las noticias de entretenimiento hablan de Clarke.

"Están hablando de ti" le responde la mujer con suavidad y la rubia no contesta.

"Claro que si…no olviden que la muy zorra le fue infiel a nuestra Comandante" las mujeres en la celdad empiezan un dialogo nada positivo.

Clarke corre hacia el inodoro más cercano y desborda el contenido de su estómago al estar en un lugar con muchas personas.

"Chicas…Chicas" grita una para llamar la atención del grupo de prostitutas.

"Tranquila…todo saldrá bien" Clarke sigue vomitando y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. Lo único que desearía ella es darle vuelta al tiempo y poder recuperar su vida.

Las mujeres ven lo que sucede y empiezan a buscar entre sus pertenencias para ayudar a la actriz.

Una acaricia la espalda de ella, otra busca papel cerca del baño sucio de la cárcel y otra le pide con coqueteo agua al oficial de corrección.

Luego de unos minutos Clarke logra estabilizarse y sentarse entre todas las prostitutas que siguen chismeando.

"Tú la rubia. Tu abogada esta aquí" uno de los oficiales se acerca.

"Yo no pedí por ningún abogado" Clarke le reclama.

"Creo que al ser famosa lo consigues todo rápido" habla con desprecio el hombre abriendo las rejas de la celda.

Clarke se acerca rápido desesperada por respuestas, al ser sacada del lugar con fuerza.

"Raven…Raven Reyes ¿Dónde la llevaron?"

"No lo sabes. La chica fue llevada a emergencia, su estómago no resistía más alcohol"

La rubia siente como su corazón se contrae en preocupación "Ella está bien"

"Ese no es mi trabajo…camina"

Las mujeres del lugar protestan al ver lo que sucedía.

El camino hacia el lugar fue uno rápido pero Clarke puede ver como las demás personas la miran con sorpresa y algunos con pena. Ella ha aprendido que ese el costo de la fama.

"Anya que haces aquí" la actriz pregunta rápido al verla.

"Clarke" la policía le sonríe con cariño y Clarke extrañaba eso de ella.

Anya siempre ha trabajado como oficial público. En su familia corre por las venas la sangre azul y la sangre de abogados. Todos se han dedicado al servicio social solo Lexa término siendo actriz.

"¿Quién es mi abogado? No solicite a ninguno" la rubia se sienta en unas de las sillas después que le liberaron las manos.

"Que pena por ti y por mí, pero aquí estoy" una voz nada amigable se escucha al abrirse la puerta.

"Indra" la actriz traga saliva suavemente.

"No me Indra a mí. Que sucede Clarke, hasta cuando vas a seguir destruyendo tu vida con esto. No solo la reputación tuya está en juego sino la de tu madre" Clarke baja su rostro en vergüenza.

"Mamá"

"Cállate Anya que contigo no es el problema" la policía decide obedecer porque sabe cómo su madre se pone en estas circunstancias.

"Ahora bien. Tienes media hora para arreglarte y espero que hayas terminado de fingir jaqueca porque el juez nos espera"

Indra habla por última vez y desembolsa ropa para ella.

"Clarke"

"Ahora no Anya"

"Tienes que parar esta estupidez, no solo por ti pero por Raven también"

"¿Cómo esta ella?" Clarke se limpia las lágrimas que salían y empieza a vestirse para no dejar esperando a Indra.

"Abby tuvo que intervenir. Su sangre no aguantaba más intoxicación" Anya le responde con preocupación.

"Perdón por ponerte en esta posición Anya. Yo se lo mucho que has luchado para estar aquí"

"A la mierda mi reputación. Ustedes son importantes para muchas personas. No solo para los fans que te siguen apoyando porque saben lo que ha ocurrido"

"Todos excepto la persona que más he deseado" la rubia la mira con dolor.

"Ella ha estado contigo, tú no te has dado cuenta" Anya sale del lugar para darle espacio a la rubia.

"Esta lista" pregunta Indra que terminaba de hablar por su celular.

"No" contesta Anya cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué haremos con estas dos mujeres?, lo único beneficiosos es que le dan fama a la firma de tu padre" la abogada se lleva la mano a sus rostro en cansancio.

Anya saca el celular de su bolsillo y marca a un número muy conocido.

 _"_ _Anya espero que la llamada sea de importancia" dice la voz._

 _"_ _Necesitas regresar a la capital"_

 _"_ _No puedo Anya… no he terminado…"_

 _"_ _No es una pregunta, es una orden"_

 _"_ _Ok, voy de camino"_

"No debes presionar a tu hermana" Indra reprende a su hija mayor.

"Ella tiene que regresar en algún momento y el tiempo es ahora" Anya le responde a su madre.

"Ha pasado un año"

"Exactamente un año ha pasado y es momento de recuperar su carrera y dejar de ser una cobarde" la Policía habla bajo al ver que pasaban personas.

"Tu hermana no es ninguna cobarde, solo necesitaba espacio" la abogada defiende a su hija menor.

"Yo necesito espacio y no huyó a otro país para conseguirlo. En esta situación Yo soy la mas afectadas"

"Anya" Indra trata de detener a su hija.

"Tengo que irme, no puedo estar aquí. Clarke tiene que salir por ella misma" Anya se despide de su madre y sale para tratar de descansar.

* * *

"Caso#D2818300. Todos de pie" llama el aguacil entrando a la sala llena de prensa y convictos.

Clarke e Indra se levantan al Juez Pike entrar y sentarse en su silla.

"Sala llena tenemos hoy" el Juez abre el caso y el aguacil se ríe.

Pike lee el caso con detenimiento y mira hacia la parte acusada. La actriz preferida de su hija está sentada con su abogada y mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué solicita la fiscalía?" pregunta el juez con seriedad.

Las cámaras empiezan a trasmitir y a captar en foto todo lo que ocurría en la sala.

"Su señoría, solicitamos encarcelación preventiva…"

"Objeción su señoría. Estos son casos de delito menos grave" Indra protesta y el juez levanta la mano.

"Fiscal Vélez no se pase de listo y trate de impresionar a las cámara que no le queda" la sala se llena de risas.

"Continúa abogada Trikru" el juez le ordena sin mirar al fiscal.

"Gracias su señoría. Las acusadas se declaran culpables y decidieron empezar un tratamiento en la clínica de rehabilitación…"

"Objeción. Ellas son reincidentes merecen estar en prisión" la sala se llena de protesta por lo que dice el fiscal.

"ORDEN" grita el juez.

"Ustedes dos síganme" el juez señala a las dos partes y sale.

Indra y el fiscal siguen al juez a su oficina cercana.

"A que estás jugando fiscal porque creo no le dijeron que odio las vueltas de casos sin fundamentos y sobretodo odio a los prepotentes" Pike entra y cierra su puerta con fuerza haciendo que Vélez brinque de miedo.

"No estoy jugando sus señoría solo que creo que no merecen preferencia"

"Estas insultando mis decisiones y mi ética fiscal" Pike le grita.

"No"

"Siéntese" Indra trata de no reírse por la cara de nerviosismo del hombre.

"Ahora bien" el juez abre el caso "¿Cómo está la otra muchacha?" Pike revisa el caso con detenimiento y escucha a la vez.

"Ella está recluida y los doctores trabajan con ella para presionarla a que opere su pierna lastimada. Doctor Kane y Griffin decidieron sedarla por ahora..."

"Vez privilegio" interrumpe el fiscal.

"No es privilegio fiscal. La sangre de la acusada Clarke salió limpia, es más reflejo que lleva un año sin ingerir algún tipo de bebida. Su único defecto es seguir ayudando a su amiga a digerir la situación que lleva. Ellas quieren cooperar y recuperarse. Clarke será admitida a un centro de rehabilitación y Raven estará hospitalizada para luego las dos cumplir la sentencia que el juez ordene" la abogada informa.

"Me parece bien. Seis meses es la sentencia máxima por guiar bajo los efectos del alcohol y si esta es la única manera de que las dos actrices se recuperen que así sea. Además dudo que la Oficial Trikru fuera derribada por las dos mujeres" el juez no tiene mas remedio que aceptar ya que ninguna de las dos habla para delatar quien iba conduciendo.

Indra se ríe y el fiscal se enoja.

"Otra cosa fiscal. En mi sala se buscan soluciones con la verdad no partidarios de buscar fama en televisión. Si nadie se lo informó"

El juez se levanta y todos regresan a la sala.

Indra levanta a Clarke para que escuche al Juez "Esta es mi decisión. Las dos acusadas entrarán a un centro de rehabilitación para luego cumplir una sentencia de seis meses de labor comunitaria. Esto es, si la acusada Raven se somete a su operación y la acusada Clarke demuestra un cambio"

Un aplauso se escucha en el lugar y Clarke es llevada a un abrazo de grupo por las mujeres que la acompañaron en la cárcel.

"Consejo Miss Griffin, no quiero verla más en mi sala de justicia. Usted tiene un talento y es un ejemplo para todos los jóvenes de esta ciudad. No lo desperdicie" el Juez dice por ultima vez y se levanta.

"Felicidades" las prostitutas hablan a la vez.

"Gracias"

"Vamos Clarke" Indra la llama.

"Indra" la morena abogada ve la cara de súplica de la rubia.

"Nop"

"Por favor" Clarke levanta su labio en puchero.

"No puedo creer esto. Bien, pero será un trabajo que tú me pagarás"

"No pro bono para esta pobre mujer convicta" Clarke se ríe y recupera sus fuerzas. Indra siempre le da ese ambiente de seguridad como lo hace su hija Lexa.

"Chicas, mi abogada las atenderá" el grupo de prostitutas gritan en alegría al escuchar a la actriz.

"Sus nombres" Indra saca su libreta y empieza a trabajar. Lo que le toca por ayudar a Kane, solo espera que la cita prometida valga la pena.

"Monroe, Harper…" las mujeres empiezan su defensa.

Clarke es escoltada por un sinnúmero de guardaespaldas de su compañía de entretenimiento y un grupo de seguidores las espera en la afueras.

"Clarke…clarke" gritan todos los reporteros para obtener una toma de la Princesa de la actuación.

* * *

 ** _Clarke fingía todo para acompañar a su amiga :(_**

 ** _Errores son míos y comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias :)_**


	2. Capitulo Dos

_**Un capítulo gracioso pero intenso a la vez.**_

 _ **Enfocado más en Raven y Anya.**_

 _ **Todos odian a Costia jajajjaja**_

 _ **Disfruten :)**_

* * *

 _Capítulo Dos_

Anya camina por el centro del Hospital General de Polis. Ella conoce todos los rincones del lugar, cada vez que un compañero es herido el grupo de policías llega para ayudar y darle fuerzas a la familia. Pero hoy es distinto, ella viene por una visita personal.

La Policia llega a la habitación 204 y abre la puerta poco a poco. Encontrándose con la doctora Griffin.

"Hola Anya" Abby se acerca y abraza a la joven.

"Abby, ¿Cómo está?" la Policia pregunta asustada al ver a Raven casi pálida.

La doctora suspira cansada por su turno en el hospital y cansada por la terquedad de la morena en la camilla.

"Limpiamos su estómago y le dimos un sedante para tranquilizarla. Raven debe operarse antes que sea tarde" dice cerrando el expediente.

"Ella no quiere ser operada"

"Necesitas convencerla Anya o sino pierde movilidad en esa pierna. Esto es serio" Abby advierte sabiendo lo mucho que la morena significa para la otra mujer.

"Raven no habla conmigo" la policía se sienta en una silla cercana a la camilla.

"Mi hija y ella están perdidas en lo ocurrido hace tiempo. Algo las mantiene en el pasado"

"Ellas cargan con el peso de esas muertes y Abby la situación era desastrosa" Anya recuerda ese día con facilidad. Fue el día que cambio las vidas de muchas personas.

"Lo sé" la doctora contesta porque en el hospital de Polis fue donde estuvieron las únicas dos víctimas de gravedad. Los otros murieron en la escena.

La puerta de la habitación es abierta y la conversación es interrumpida inmediatamente.

"Octavia"

La morena entra con estilo, enseñando su embarazo con su esposo.

"Hasta cuando estas dos mujeres dejarán de darnos dolor de cabezas" Octavia saluda a Abby y Anya con una sonrisa forzada.

"Nunca" Lincoln abraza a su hermana para darle apoyo emocional. Él sabe lo mucho que Anya ha sufrido por Raven.

"El juez fue misericordioso con ellas más si Indra fue su abogada" la morena le informa al grupo porque estuvo presente y no saludo a su amiga Clarke.

"Indra" pregunta la doctora sorprendida. Indra no ha procesado casos hace años desde su retiro.

"Gracias a Dios que fue Pike el juez y no Jaha como estaba programado" Lincoln levanta sus manos en victoria.

"Jaha nunca ha superado mi rechazo y con Clarke en el banquillo de los acusados hubiese destruido su carrera" la doctora respira con tranquilidad al saber el final del caso.

"Indra estaba preparada para todo" dice Octavia acercándose a su amiga que luce dormida pacíficamente.

"Abby ¿Cuándo se recuperará?" la morena le da un beso con cariño.

"O, la situación es serio. El nervio de la columna vertebral está presionando porque no recibe el movimiento en su pierna derecha. Raven debe ser operada inmediatamente o pierde movimiento por completo"

"Raven no quiere operarse" el grupo es interrumpido por la voz de Clarke en la puerta.

Después que salió de la corte fue transportada al hospital para empezar la rehabilitación.

"Ella no decide nada en estos momentos Clarke. Su vida está en peligro" O se acerca a su amiga con enojo.

"Raven tiene derechos y ella no quiere sufrir el tratamiento que lleva esa recuperación. ¿Qué saben ustedes de dolor?..."

"Cállate" Lincoln se levanta para detener a su esposa.

"Cállate o juró que te golpearé. Ustedes no son los únicos que han sufrido. Bellamy se fue de Polis, su vida la pasa de ciudad en ciudad sin buscar un centro. Raven y tú se la pasan bebiendo, teniendo accidentes como si eso resolviera todo. Sí ustedes estuvieron allí pero nosotros estamos tratando de apoyarlos y recoger los pedazos de sus corazones. Qué más podemos hacer si ustedes no se dejan ayudar" Clarke y Octavia tienen lágrimas en sus ojos. La situación no ha ayudado a nadie este ultimo año.

"Nadie entiende" la rubia mueve su cabeza en negación.

"Clarke. Hija, haznos entender que ocurre" Abby se acerca a la rubia para abrazarla pero esta la rechaza.

"Todos hablan como si nosotras quisiéramos tener esas pesadillas constantes…el saber que nosotras vivimos y ellos no. Es algo que te consume para toda la vida" grita Clarke con tristeza.

"¿Qué sucede?" Kane entra al haber escuchado los gritos en el pasillo.

El hospital está en estado de seguridad ya que una actriz está internada y los paparazzi pueden infiltrarse para tomar fotos de Raven en su estado.

"Nada…Kane he estado buscándote" la rubia se limpia las lágrimas y se dirige al jefe del centro de Rehabilitación.

El doctor asiente con su cabeza para no empeorar la situación.

"Sígueme Clarke"

La actriz baja sus gafas de su cabeza para tapar sus ojos llorosos y camina con su cabeza en alto.

* * *

Después de que Octavia se tranquilizará, Abby decidió llevársela para hacerle una rutina médica. Anya prefirió quedarse con Raven hasta que ella despertará.

La policía toma su mano con cariño y se la lleva a sus labios para besarla.

"ohh…lo siento. Las pertenencias de la paciente estaban en recepción y me ordenaron en traerlas" una enfermera entra tímidamente y entrega la bolsa trasparente.

"Gracias" contesta la otra mujer.

La policía mira entre las pertenencias y su corazón se detiene "¿Por qué?...ummm ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?"

Anya cierra sus ojos y recuerda la última vez que las dos hablaron.

 _"Anya, para donde me llevas" la morena pregunta con sus ojos tapados._

 _"shhhshhushss…falta poco" la policía sigue dirigiendo a Raven hasta que la lleva al lugar especial de las dos._

 _Anya después que se graduó de la escuela, entro rápido al servicio académico de la Policía de Polis. Allí logro ser la mejor de su clase y graduarse con honores. Pero en una vuelta del destino su hermana Lexa, la actriz mejor pagada de Hollywood le ofreció un puesto como su doble en la nueva serie de zombis. Anya no tuvo más remedio que aceptar por las súplicas de su hermana y así fue como conoció a Raven Reyes. En una escena de acción, muerte y motora. Enamorando a la morena por su gran actuación._

 _"Llegamos" la policía remueve lo que cubría los ojos de la otra mujer._

 _Raven abre sus ojos y grita de la emoción._

 _"Recuerdas esta escena" sonríe Anya de oreja a oreja._

 _"mmmmmm…esta es la escena en donde se supone que la protagonista brincará a salvarme pero como ella están gallina su doble tuvo que hacer su papel" las dos se ríen a carcajadas sabiendo la debilidad de la Comandante._

 _"Exacto. Ese día no pudiste soportar mi hermosura" la policía guiña su ojo derecho._

 _"Pues claro si tú eres una Trikru y los Trikrus tienen genes de dioses" la morena se acerca y besa los labios con suavidad._

 _"Fue el mejor día de mi vida por eso quería revivir la escena por_ ú _ltima vez"_ _Anya ayuda a que Raven se siente y grita "Acción"_

 _Actores salen por cada esquina del lugar para recrear esa escena. Raven abre sus ojos y se ríe al observar quien actuar_ _í_ _a sus papeles_ _. Clarke entraba con una peluca morena y Lexa hacía de ella misma. Lo único que cambiaba, era que ella tenía que brincar de una motora para salvarla de los muertos vivientes._

 _"Creo que voy a vomitar Clarke" Lexa le susurra a la rubia hecha morena para la escena._

 _"Lexa, no te preocupes los cables reducirán la caída y los cojines de seguridad" Clarke acaricia el hombro de la otra mujer._

 _"Dos cosas son mi terror. Una las motoras en movimiento y dos…"_

 _"Las alturas" Clarke termina por ella._

 _"¿Cómo lo sabes?, ese es mi secreto bien guardado ni Costia lo conoce" Lexa levanta su ceja preocupada._

 _"Puede que haya escuchado a Anya revelarlo a Raven" dice la otra mujer inocentemente._

 _"Traidora debería borrarla de mi testamento" las dos caminan para el lugar de la escena._

 _"Tú puedes hacerlo" la rubia besa su mejilla, haciendo que la morena sonría._

 _"Dije **Acción** " Anya protesta. _

_"Si, si, si ya vamos" Lexa le responde virando sus ojos._

 _La Comandante respira hondo y se posiciona en la motora estática de grabación. La escena empieza a rodarse._

 _Sobrevivientes desfigurados caminan hacia Clarke que hace de Ana el papel de Raven._

 _"Ayuda" grita Ana en la radio de comunicación. El grupo de no contaminados se habían dirigido a buscar provisiones hasta que fueron separados por los caminantes._

 _Ana ya perdió a sus dos compañeros de viajes y ella es la única que sigue viva._

 _"Ana" grita Eliza por la radio, personaje verdadero de Clarke y que está siendo protagonizado por Octavia._

 _"Eliza, estoy acorralada" Clarke dramatiza._

 _"Vamos de camino Ana aguanta un poco más" Eliza contesta (Octavia)._

 _"No creo que pueda Eliza…quiero que te despidas de todos…" Ana recarga la última munición que le queda._

 _"No" grita Eliza (Octavia)_

 _"Alguien viene en camino" Ana advierte._

 _En eso, el celaje de una persona en una motora se acerca a gran velocidad. La persona viste con una chaqueta de color roja, unas botas militares y unos pantalones negros que hacen resaltar su figura femenina._

 _Clarke siente como su corazón late cada vez que ve a Lexa con esa ropa, pero trata de olvidarlo porque ahora es Ana._

 _La rubia morena puede ver el miedo en la otra mujer y decide actuar su propia escena para salvarla._

 _Ana brinca sobre la otra mujer haciendo que las dos caigan de la motora y sobre la protección en el piso. Las dos ruedan por el piso hasta que Alicia queda encima de la morena rubia._

 _"¡Heey! Así no fue la escena" grita Raven desde el público levantándose de su lugar._

 _Anya aprovecha el momento para sacar la caja de su bolsillo._

 _"Eres hermosa" dice Lexa a Clarke. Repitiendo lo mismo que le dijo Anya a Raven cuando se salieron del guión. Alicia nunca tuvo un amorío con Ana pero como las otras dos mujeres encontraron el amor a primera vista, hicieron que toda la escena se paralizada y quedarán grabadas en videos._

 _"Si eres caliente con ropa no me imagino en la cama" Clarke le contesta con las misma palabras de Raven, que se acerca y tararea las oraciones de memoria._

 _"Nunca podrás conmigo pequeñita… por eso Yo soy la del tope en esta relación"Lexa tartamudea por la boba respuesta._

 _"Ustedes dos son pésimas…como pueden ser reconocidas como las mejores actrices si no saben actuar" Raven cruza sus brazos fingiendo enojo._

 _Clarke y Lexa la miran echándose a reír._

 _"Anya…Anya" la morena se voltea para buscar a su novia y abre su boca al verla de rodilla._

 _"Raven" la policía siente como sus manos le resbalan del nerviosismo. Los actores se detienen para ser testigo de la hermosa escena._

 _"Raven…nuestros pasos se cruzaron de una manera mágica…" Anya trata de empezar otra vez._

 _"Si" grita la morena abrazándola con fuerza, casi aplast_ _á_ _ndola._

 _"¿Si?" Anya pregunta con duda._

 _"Mil veces si" contesta besándola corridamente y todos a su alrededor gritan de la alegría._

 _"Pero Raven no termine de decirte lo que había practicado"_

 _"Anya también Te amo. Además que mejor regalo que hacer a tu hermana brincar de una motora" las dos se ríen al ver como Clarke ayuda a la otra mujer a recuperar su dignidad._

 _"Si, creo que se hizo en sus pantalones" la policía le responde con un beso en su mano e introduciendo el anillo en el dedo anular._

 _"Ugh porque tengo que ser su hermana" Lexa protesta._

 _"No seas mala" la rubia la golpea en su brazo y puede ver como Costia se acerca para interrumpir el momento. Lexa nota lo ocurrido y mira hacia Clarke en perdón._

"Ni la llegada de Costia pudo arruinar nuestro momento… Sabes, nunca me dejaste terminar de hablar"

Anya había empezado la historia en su mente pero termino recitándola en voz alta para la otra mujer que sigue dormida.

"Nuestros pasos se cruzaron de una manera única y mágica. El amor era algo que no veía en mi futuro hasta que tú llegaste, haciendo que mi vida brillará más. Lexa dice que Yo no tengo humor pero tu alegras mis días cada hora…"

Anya habla con su voz entrecortada y su corazón en la mano. No sabiendo que la otra mujer había escuchado todo desde el principio y llora en silencio.

* * *

 _ **Triste por Anya que ha sufrido mucho la espera de Raven. No la odien.**_

 _ **Errores míos y comentarios son bienvenidos :)**_


	3. Capítulo Tres

**_Disfruten :)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo Tres_

Clarke camina por los pasillos del hospital con sentimientos encontrados. Un lugar que ha sido su segundo hogar. Ella recuerda como corría entre habitaciones, como se escondía en los anaqueles huyendo de los internos y como miraba a su madre operar a un paciente.

Esta fuera su profesión, si hubiese seguido los pasos de su madre. Abby siempre ha sido fuerte de carácter y exigente en las decisiones de su hija pero su apoyo ha sido incondicional con ella. Cada decisión de Clarke ella la respeta y eso es algo que a Clarke le gusta de su madre. Después de la muerte de su padre y el accidente Clarke se alejó de ella para buscar su espacio. Algo que no ha encontrado todavía.

Fue un año de gran dolor para ella. Su padre era su confidente y cómplices en todo lo que hacía. Jake era el centro de la comunidad de Polis, él trabajaba para los más necesitados. Con sus conocimientos en ingeniera creaba espacio para los jóvenes de la comunidad. Ese es el Centro Jake Griffin y en el que Clarke se dirige en estos momentos. Un espacio para los jóvenes que necesitan rehabilitación y un lugar para dormir.

Clarke sonríe al ver cada foto de su padre en distintas áreas. Ella recuerda el momento que su padre y un grupo de jóvenes crearon arañas eléctricas aterrorizando a todo el hospital. Abby que en ese momento era la jefa del hospital, se llevó a su padre de una oreja.

"Ese grupo vino semanas atrás para ver a tu madre y hacer sus donaciones" Kane interrumpe los recuerdos de ella.

"De verdad" Clarke se sorprende al escucharlo.

"Sí. Muchos ahora son profesionales gracias a Jake y sus ideas"

La rubia sonríe porque sabe lo mucho que su padre sufrió para crear el centro. Luego fue que se unieron personas de grandes entidades y de dinero para ayudar a su causa.

Los dos terminan de caminar y se reúnen en la oficina de Kane que ahora maneja el Centro por su madre.

"Este será tu itinerario por las semanas que este aquí. Sabes el protocolo…" Kane le recuerda a Clarke.

"Si entregar todo, no comunicación con el exterior" la rubia saca sus pertenencias mientras escucha al doctor.

"Bien. Antes de firmar debes de llenar el formulario de visitas" Kane le pasa la hoja de papel.

"Nadie" dice la rubia con seguridad.

"Clarke, ni Abby" Kane trata de ayudar a su mejor amiga porque sabe lo mucho que esto le ha afectado.

"No quiero que Ma me vea en esta condición. Indra dijo que la estoy lastimando" la rubia posiciona sus manos en el escritorio y tapa su rostro.

"Indra habla en preocupación Clarke"

"Lo sé es que…" Clarke se sorprende el poder hablar con tranquilidad con el hombre, ella nunca había hablado con sinceridad con Kane.

"Hagamos algo, no expectativas de nadie. Esto es para ti, a tu tiempo y a tus necesidades. Te parece bien" el doctor propone.

Clarke le gusta lo que escucha y asiente con su cabeza. La actriz termina de llenar lo último de los papeles de protocolo y es escoltada por una enfermera hasta su habitación.

La rubia observa su lugar para dormir y siente como su corazón se contrae. Se sienta en la cama y llora sin parar, Por ella, Raven, su madre y la falta de Lexa.

* * *

Abby se dirigía a las rondas de seguimiento cuando es detenida por las noticias de entretenimiento, que son proyectadas por la televisión en la sala de espera.

 _"Nada…nada se logró con dejar libre a una actriz por su apellido. La justicia demostró que no hay consecuencias para los ricos" el hombre le reclama a los periodistas._

 _"Escucharon bien las palabras del fiscal que no acepta la determinación del juez sobre el caso de Clarke Griffin y Raven Reyes. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?" dice la comentarista en el panel._

 _"No hay credibilidad en la justicia" habla otro del panel._

 _"Por favor, los delitos no eran graves para internar a las dos en prisión. Raven sufrió un accidente y necesita una operación. En cuanto a la Princesa de la actuación su sangre salió limpia. A caso ninguno de ustedes ha bebido en su vida" defiende con fuerza uno de los hombres y colegas de las dos mujeres._

 _"¿Y qué pasa con la Policía Trikru?, ella no es la prometida de Raven"_

 _"jajajaj…esa boda nunca se dará. Mis conexiones dicen que las dos no han hablado en un año y que Anya decidió terminar con Raven por sus borracheras" Costia responde con malicia._

 _"¿Cómo conoces de esa información?, fue antes o después que le fueras infiel a Lexa Trikru" el defensor de Clarke y Raven arremete contra la actriz que se pone pálida._

 _"No existen prueba…"_

 _"Tienes seguridad Costia" el hombre se le ríe en su cara._

 _"Déjame intervenir antes que mis invitados se maten entre ellos" dice Bridge haciendo que todos en el set se rían._

"Me encanta cuando invitan a Murphy a esos programas" Abby puede escuchar como los pacientes hablan entre ellos.

"Él es bello físicamente y por dentro. Defender a sus amigos es algo que nunca se espera en Hollywood" un enfermero que pasaba interfiere la conversación de la manera más delicada.

"Dicen las malas lenguas que Costia nunca ha podido superar el respeto y cariño que Lexa ha tenido por Clarke"

La doctora decide retirarse porque ha escuchado suficiente y se encierra en su oficina. Cada vez que se voltea a alguien hablando de su hija. Sus compañeros han sido de gran ayuda pero de esto no puede huir.

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" Kane entra sin tocar en la puerta.

"¿Cómo esta Clarke?" ella pregunta sin levantar la mirada de su escritorio.

"Sabes que no puedo hablar. Confidencialidad" el hombre le contesta y se sienta en la silla contraria.

"ugh…odio cuando juegas esa carta"

"Tu hija es Clarke. Ella es fuerte y decidida. Que ahora no parezca de esa manera es algo temporal y debe ser su responsabilidad volver a quien es ella"

"Siento que le he fallado a ella y Jake" Abby mira a su amigo del alma con tristeza.

"Clarke piensa lo mismo, más si Indra le dio un speech en la mañana" la doctora sonríe imaginándose a la morena abogada.

"Hablando de Indra. Gracias por convencerla para ayudar a Clarke y Raven" la doctora le agradece con sinceridad.

"Ni lo digas, me costó una cita" Kane levanta su ceja.

"No te hagas el desinteresado que llevas tiempo tratando de ganar a la morena Yankee pero no lo hacías por cobarde" Abby le reclama en broma a su amigo.

"Hey, tengo excusa. La mujer es intensa, sin hablar de sus hijos. De seguro me hacen pedazos si lastimó a su madre" al doctor le da escalofrió pensando en los jóvenes.

"Lexa y Anya son un amor. El único es Lincoln pero ahora está ocupado con Octavia y la firma de su padre que creo que no te hará nada"

Abby le asegura a su amigo mientras busca entre sus pertenencias unas llaves.

"Toma. Esto de ayudará a tener una cena romántica y a solas"

"De verdad, gracias" Kane brinca de la alegría al ver las llaves de la cabaña familiar de Abby.

La Doctora sonríe y cierra sus ojos para descansar por un tiempo.

* * *

El vuelo de Lexa llega a Polis en la madrugada, ella decidió arribar a esa hora para prevenir ser reconocida por alguien. La actriz estuvo escondida en el norte de Londres en un apartamento pequeño para poder recargar fuerza y regresar con más ánimos para trabajar. Ella la paso bien en el lugar, aprovechando cada momento para revivir su pasión por la lectura y la escritura. Desde niña Lexa redactaba historias de ficción y las escondía en su diario para que nadie las viera. Ahora que esta adulta y ama las artes, es el impulso que necesita para recrearlas en la vida real. La morena llega al lugar de recoger su equipaje y respira el aire puro de la capital. "Hogar, dulce Hogar" dice Lexa al haber extrañado la ciudad.

Pasar desapercibida por la prensa y sus fananaticos no será fácil, pero se siente feliz en haber regresado. Todo gracias a su hermana que la presiono para que volviera a casa.

La actriz toma sus maletas y se dirige para tomar un taxi, nadie sabe que llegó a Polis.

Cuando Lexa llega a su apartamento se encuentra con el lugar en un desorden. Ropas por el suelo cajas de comida en la mesa de la sala y su hermana dormida en el mueble de la sala.

Ella sabe lo duro que ha sido para su hermana el estar lejos de la mujer que ama y más si la casa que compraste para tu prometida te recuerda a ella. La morena deja sus maletas en su habitación y trae una sábana para cubrir a su hermana. Luego vuelve a su habitación para darse un baño y descansar por algunas horas.

* * *

 ** _Murphy en defensa de su clan._**

 ** _Lexa regreso por fin :)_**

 ** _Errores míos y Comentarios son Bienvenidos._**


	4. Capítulo cuatro

_**Espero que les esté gustando la historia por ahora.**_

 _ **Disfruten :)**_

* * *

 _Capítulo cuatro_

Anya abre sus ojos y trata de recordar en donde está. Ella no recuerda el haber dejado el lugar resplandeciente como luce.

Su ropa fue recogida, las cajas de comida fueron limpiadas y un café negro la espera en la mesa cercana.

"Buenos días" su hermana la mira desde la otra parte del mueble con su ceja levantada. Anya nunca había sido una mujer de hacer regueros.

"Lexa" grita Anya emocionada y se abalanza sobre su hermana menor.

"Ufff. Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo" la morena le responde a su abrazo.

"Un poco" la policía deja de abrazarla y golpea su hombro con fuerza.

"Estoy feliz de haber vuelto" dice Lexa sentándose y viendo a su hermana tomar de la taza de café.

"Todos te extrañábamos, no ha sido nada fácil" Anya respira hondo y saborea la delicia de café.

"La prensa ha estado gastando la historia a cada hora. Desde que subí en el avión hasta que llegue al aeropuerto. Todos los canales repiten la misma historia" la otra le informa a su hermana.

"Y no se detendrán si Costia sigue abusando de su poder. Hablando estupideces en televisión nacional, gracias a Murphy que salió en defensa de Clarke y Raven" dice la policía enojada.

"Murphy es un excelente amigo y por Costia su momento llegará pronto. Por eso regresé para contar la verdad" Lexa mira a su hermana directamente.

Anya se ahoga con su café, ella nunca había escuchado a Lexa hablar así.

"Revelarás sus infidelidades" pregunta preocupada la policía al no querer ver a su hermana lastimada.

"Claro que no. Todos saben que ella es una infiel, solo le daré por donde más le duele. Clarke Griffin y su amistad conmigo. Costia nunca ha podido destruir la relación que Clarke y Yo tenemos. Que mejor manera de volver por Clarke" Lexa sonríe de oreja a oreja. Solo espera que la rubia la reciba bien.

"Esa es la Comandante que todos extrañábamos" Anya grita recuperando sus fuerzas y motivada para luchar al lado de su hermana.

Las conversación de las dos fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular y Anya corre para contestar.

"Mamá" Lexa observa el rostro de su hermana al hablar con su madre.

"Hola hija" Indra camina por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llega a su destino.

"Todo está bien" pregunta preocupada la joven.

"Raven despertó y quiere verte en persona" la abogada puede observar como los latidos del corazón de la paciente se aceleran.

"Preguntó por mi" Anya sonríe.

"Sí. Te espero aquí" Indra termina de decir y cuelga la conexión.

"Raven despertó y quiere hablar conmigo" la policía le informa a su hermana mientras se prepara rápidamente para correr al hospital.

Lexa siente una alegría al escucharla "Buena suerte" le desea a su hermana.

Anya se despide y sale con rapidez tratando de controlar su nerviosismo al no saber con qué se va a encontrar.

* * *

"Terminaste de fingir estar dormida" dice Indra mirando hacia la mujer.

"La situación no es una agradable para ti y mucho menos para mí, más si la que está siendo lastimada es mi hija"

Raven abre sus ojos y mira hacia la madre de la mujer que ama.

"Bueno saber que está viva y consciente Raven" Indra le dice con sinceridad a pesar de su enojo.

"Gracias" susurra la morena con su voz seca e Indra se acerca para buscarle un vaso de agua.

"Decidí venir temprano antes que llegarán las visitas y te acorralarán. El estacionamiento del hospital está lleno de reporteros, fanáticos y de curiosos que quieren saber cómo Clarke y tú se encuentran" la abogada levanta la camilla para ayudar a la joven y siente como está la mira con nerviosismo. Indra sonríe por lo que está causando.

"¿Clarke?"

"No Clarke. Las dos están prohibido buscarse hasta que se recuperen y tú te operes" Indra levanta su mano para callar las protestas.

"Esto es importante Raven. Tú estas llevando a Clarke a un vacío corriente y con eso, estás perdiendo la razón y tus ganas de vivir. Clarke sigue detrás de ti por la culpa y para protegerte de que no termines matándote"

La actriz siente lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que escucha. Ella sabe que Indra tiene toda la razón pero las pesadillas son demasiadas y el alcohol las hace olvidar.

"Es tiempo de buscar ayuda y recuperarte. Mi hija ha estado esperando por ti con paciencia y no ha actuado porque te respeta. Pero ahora ella asumirá su papel como responsable de tu salud como está escrito en tus documentos. Indra le advierte con seriedad.

"Anya no lo haría" Raven le responde.

"Quieres verlo" la abogada levanta su ceja retando a la morena.

"No"

"Eso pensé. Regresemos a tu rehabilitación"

Raven no tiene mas remedio que escuchar a la otra mujer, que habla con la mayor preocupación posible sobre ella. La actriz sabe que es momento de empezar a cambiar su forma de vida pero algo la detiene con gran peso.

* * *

Anya llego al hospital después de haber pasado el tráfico mañanero de la ciudad. Ella siente pena por sus compañeros que tienen que haberse reportado para controlarlo. La Policía camina hacia la habitación y se encuentra con el doctor Jackson hablando con la paciente.

"Doc" Anya entra y mira hacia Raven que desvía su mirada.

Jackson sonríe y resume lo que hablaba.

"Anya, como le decía a Raven. La operación será larga pero exitosa, el número de grandes casos positivos han sido alto y con la rehabilitación física. Raven puede recuperarse pronto. Se tomará el nervio…"

"No me haré la operación" la morena interrumpe al doctor.

"Raven"

"Miss Reyes, esta operación es importante y la espera hace que nuestro trabajo sea uno difícil al final" advierte Jackson.

"Raven el doctor tiene razón" Anya habla alzando su voz contra la otra mujer que sigue actuando inmaduramente.

"Hablaré con Abby y los demás colegas, aún así esta operación es la primordial para nuestro grupo de doctores" Jackson se despide, al ver como el ambiente del lugar cambia.

"Contraté a una nueva abogada para relevarte de tus funciones" Raven le informa a Anya después de haber hablado con Indra. Claro que la morena abogada se negó con enojo.

"A la mierda contigo y tus abogados. A mí no me importa en qué queda nuestra relación Raven pero de aquí a dejar que acabes con tu vida eso no lo permitiré. Iremos a los tribunales si es necesario y sabes que utilizaré toda la carga en tu contra para obligarte a que te operes" grita la Policía ya molesta con la situación.

"¿Qué relación tenemos?… si tienes como prometida a una inútil que no puede caminar hasta la esquina sin que su pierna duela. Dime Anya que pasa con ese porciento de fracaso en una operación. Quizás Yo sea ese porciento y quedé paralítica para toda la vida... así es mejor por haber sobrevivido a ese maldito accidente" la actriz siente lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar ese día.

"Raven" Anya se acerca y toca a la otra mujer por primera vez en un año.

"No. No quiero tu pena y lastima"

"Mírame bien Raven. Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran por una pierna mala o por una parálisis. Mi amor por ti sobrepasa la atracción física, esto es algo que no se borra de una manera rápida. Necesito que se te grabe eso en la cabeza. Tu y Yo hasta el final"

Anya sostiene el rostro de la otra mujer y pone sus frentes unidas, escuchando el llanto de su prometida.

* * *

Lexa decide hacer una parada antes de dirigirse al hospital. Le paga al taxi y entra por la puerta colorida que hace un tintineo a abrirse.

Rápido es recibida por la que trabaja en el lugar.

"Hola, bienvenidos a la floristería de Luna" la joven mujer habla sin mirar a la visita, concentrada en su trabajo.

"Saludos Luna" dice Lexa reconociendo la voz que ha hablado con ella por un año.

La joven deja de trabajar y se levanta rápido emocionada al ver a la actriz.

"Miss Trikru"

"Lexa se escucha mejor" la actriz la corrige con amabilidad.

Luna asiente con su cabeza y con nerviosismo. No todos los días alguien famoso visita tu humilde negocio.

"Lexa. Ahora estaba preparando el pedido de usted" la florista prueba el nombre de la actriz en su labio ya que es un honor para ella y le informa de su trabajo.

Lexa puede ver el ramo grande de girasoles y la postal con su mensaje.

"Gracias Luna pero no necesitas entregarlo, vendré todos las mañana a recogerlo para aliviar tu trabajo" la morena le ofrece a la otra mujer.

"No es una carga para mí, más si eres mi clienta fiel y preferida" dice Luna sonrojada.

La actriz se acerca a la joven y habla en broma "Te digo un secreto. Elegí tu negocio por ser pequeño, colorido y privado. Eso no se consigue en Hollywood"

"Gracias. Es un honor haberle servido este año" Lexa le regala una sonrisa con gratitud.

"La persona como reaccionaba" pregunta la morena con interés sobre su regalo.

"La mirada de ella esta vacía como si cargara con el peso de algo en su vida. Al principio tenía receló en recibirlo pero después de un tiempo empezó a sonreír cada vez que me veía llegar. Aun así, sus ojos han perdido el brillo"

Lexa puede escuchar como Luna ha sentido por la otra mujer y siente como su corazón se contrae en tristeza.

"Creo que su alma está perdida y necesita encontrar a esa persona que la vuelva a guiar. Por eso estas aquí verdad, volviste por ella" Luna habla con sinceridad y respeto, conociendo a las dos mujeres en el poco tiempo que lleva compartiendo con ellas.

"Si, volví por ella" la morena responde con seguridad.

"Bien" dice Luna por última vez y pasa el regalo de flores a la actriz.

Lexa siente como su cuerpo toma fuerza para enfrentarse al enemigo del pasado. Clarke sera su centro en esta victoria.

* * *

 ** _Errores míos y los comentarios son Bienvenidos._**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_Capítulo Cinco_

Una semana ha pasado desde que Clarke entró al centro de rehabilitación. Los cambios han sido fuertes pero de gran ayuda para volver hacer quien era antes. Ella ha puesto su habitación de la manera más agradable. Dibujos cuelgan en las paredes tanto de ella como de sus fanáticos, deseándole una pronta recuperación. Su madre envió sus pertenencias para que se sintiera más cómoda y en la mañana recibió la visita de las mujeres de la cárcel quienes suplicaron para verla.

Clarke sonrió al encontrárselas y desayunar con ellas en el mismo centro.

Compartieron media hora juntas ya que era importante no salirse de su nueva rutina. En ese momento Clarke aprendió mucho de la vidas de esas mujeres. Monroe es una estudiante de ingeniería y su novia Harper estudia enfermería en la Universidad Pública de Polis. Cada una de esas mujeres tiene una vida profesional afuera de lo que hacen en la noche. La actriz entendió que esas mujeres tienen que trabajar en la noche para poder cubrir los altos costo de la matrícula en la Universidad. Clarke les ofreció ayuda a nivel económico para costear esos gastos pero ellas se negaron.

La rubia terminó aceptando pero les ofreció cartas de recomendaciones de ella y su madre por si las necesitaban para avanzar en sus carreras.

En ese poco momento de interacción Clarke se sintió renovada y segura consigo misma, algo que no sentía desde el accidente.

Clarke toca a la puerta de Kane y espera por una respuesta.

"Adelante" gritan desde adentro.

La rubia abre la puerta y se encuentra con otro ramo de girasoles. Los mismos que ha estado recibiendo desde hace tiempo.

"Kane. Si tú eres la persona que me está persiguiendo, te recuerdo que tenemos años de diferencia"

El doctor se ríe y contesta "Creo que eres un poco pálida para mi gusto"

Clarke abre su boca en asombro por la respuesta "Buena Doc"

Kane espera que Clarke se siente para hablar de su rutina mañanera "¿Cómo estuvo el día?"

"Estuvo bien. Deberías de decirle a la cocina que la gelatina es pésima" la rubia gruñe su rostro al recordar el sabor.

"Hablaré con Niko y le diré que a la princesa no le gusta su comida" responde el doctor mientras escribe en su libreta. Viendo los cambios de la actriz.

"Me siento fuerte. El cambio me ha hecho olvidar muchas cosas del pasado. Estar concentrada en el centro, en las terapias. Me hace ocupar el tiempo y no pensar. Eso me da miedo porque que pasará cuando tenga que irme del lugar" dice Clarke con sinceridad.

"Clarke esta es tu primera semana, aun así abran otras cosas para que ocupes tu tiempo. Una nueva película o serie. Quizás puedas unirte al grupo de filantropía para que te ayude a mantenerte ocupada. Pero recuerda, el trabajo no es la solución para borrar lo ocurrido. Terminarás en un descaste físico" Kane le aclara a la actriz.

"Lo sé. ¿Crees que pueda superar el accidente?"

"Con el tiempo. No lo olvidarás porque lo ocurrido fue algo que marco la vida de Raven, Bellamy y tuya. Pero si lograrán superarlo"

"Quiero poder hacerlo pero no quisiera que los demás pensará n que soy mejor que ellos o que me he olvidado de todo, porque no es así. Todas las noches recreo el accidente como una película tratando de buscar la manera de cambiar el desenlace"

"Y eso es la fuerza que tú tienes Clarke para poder ayudarte a ti y a los demás"

"No todos, ¿Raven está enojada conmigo" pregunta la rubia con tristeza en pensar en su amiga.

"Raven está enojada con todos y con ella misma. Que esto no sea una excusa para retroceder Clarke. Cada persona reacciona de una manera distinta. Raven es la peor que lo está pasando pero esa no es tu responsabilidad. Tú deber es guiarla a la superación, no ayudarla a que acabe con su vida" Kane le dice con seriedad.

"Ella vivirá con esa cicatriz para toda la vida. Por eso cada vez que ella me pedía salir, la acompañaba. Era la única forma de sentirme útil en su dolor" la rubia se limpia unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kane busca entre sus gavetas servilletas para Clarke.

"¿Quisiera verla?" pregunta Clarke.

"No puedes Clarke.¿Que me asegura que no te hará daño hablar con ella?"

"Entiendo. Pero si ella ve mi mejoría quizás pueda animarse" Kane reconoce que Clarke pueda tener la razón pero el no se arriesgará por ahora.

La terapia sigue por unos minutos más hasta que el doctor es llamado para atender a otro paciente.

"No te olvides del ramo de girasoles" dice Kane señalándole la mesa.

Clarke respira hondo y abre la postal 'Una gran vida comienza en el interior' con Amor C

La rubia sonríe por el mensaje positivo que siempre la recibe.

"¿Cuánto llevas?" pregunta Kane con curiosidad.

"No lo sé perdí la cuenta. Todos los días recibo uno y termina con 'AMOR C'" responde Clarke inhalando la esencia de las flores.

La actriz toma su regalo y sale con una alegría por dentro. Ella sabe que falta mucho por recorrer pero se siente tranquila por ahora.

* * *

Monty es un reportero profesional que empezó su carrera en la calle. Su sueño siempre ha sido estar en el lugar de la acción donde la noticia toma su curso. Pero últimamente con la alta tasa de compañeros en el reportaje, tuvo que ingeniársela para poder subsistir. Por eso creo la página web dedicada a los chismes de los famosos y su vida. Hace una semana lleva parado en el hospital de Polis viendo como Lexa Trikru entra y sale continuamente.

Él se pregunta si alguien tiene información de su llegada a la ciudad.

Monty mira su reloj y prepara la cámara para la llegada de la artista. Casi siempre entra a esta hora al hospital.

El hombre espera ansioso cuando la puerta de su auto es abierta por el pasajero de repente. Monty brinca al ver a la famosa que toma su cámara con fuerza y remueve las gafas que llevaba.

"Llevas siguiéndome desde hace tiempo Monty" dice la morena mirando entre las fotos.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" dice el hombre con miedo al haber escuchado mucho sobre la mujer.

"De verdad Monty, que pregunta más estúpida. ¿Quién es mi familia?" Lexa lo mira y levanta su ceja a nivel Comandante.

"Cierto…hey no borres mis fotos" el reportero protesta.

"Listo" la actriz le devuelve su cámara y el hombre revisa su trabajo. Observando la falta de algunas fotos.

"Ahora bien Monty quiero hacer un trato contigo" El hombre suelta su cámara y la mira con interés.

"Una entrevista conmigo y puedes preguntar todo lo que se te venga a la mente"

"A cambio ¿De?..." pregunta Monty con interés. Tener la oportunidad de hablar con Lexa Trikru no es un trabajo fácil de conseguir ya que ella es muy selectiva con los reporteros.

"Nadie puede saber que estoy visitando el hospital. Si puedes publicar las fotos en donde aparezco saliendo de mi casa e informar que llegue a la ciudad. Puedes ser el primero en romper con la noticia" la Comandante le propone con tranquilidad.

"Ok. No quieres que nadie se entere que estas visitando a Clarke Griffin" Lexa se ríe.

"Ohhhh siiii…Eso lo publicarás cuando te avise. Por ahora dejemos a las personas en el limbo. ¿Qué opinas?"

"Acepto pero en cambio la entrevista será contigo y Clarke Griffin. La exclusiva de todo" Monty cambia el trato confiado por su vida. 'Lexa es la mejor' piensa él.

"Hecho" Lexa extiende su mano para aceptar.

"Toma mi tarjeta. A mí nunca me ha gustado este trabajo. Perseguirlos a ustedes como si sus vidas no fueran igual que la de nosotros"

La Comandante toma la tarjeta y se ríe a carcajada al leer el nombre.

"Lo sé un poco friki el nombre 'Famous ghost" el reportero responde rápidamente.

Lexa mueve su cabeza y baja del auto. Entrando al hospital.

Monty sabe que con esta entrevista su vida cambiará para siempre.

* * *

Lexa camina hacia la habitación de Raven y encuentra a su hermana en la puerta. Escuchando la conversación de Octavia con su prometida.

La morena camina por detrás y la asusta.

"Booh" brinca Anya, dándole un codazo en la frente.

"Augh Anya" Lexa protesta.

"Eso te pasa por asustarme"

"Quien te manda a estar escuchando la conversación de otros" Lexa se acerca a su hermana y se acaricia la frente.

"Técnicamente Octavia está hablando sola porque Raven no le habla" Anya le señala a su hermana y puede ver como Octavia habla animadamente y la otra mujer la mira sin contestar.

"Raven nunca me perdonará" dice la policía suspirando y separándose de la puerta para hablar con su hermana.

"Hiciste lo necesario, Anya. El juez te dio la razón a ti" la actriz le recuerda.

La operación de Raven fue realizada exitosamente después de doce horas de trabajo de los doctores. Ahora solo falta esperar por el resultado de esta operación y las ganas de Raven para mejorarse.

"Lo sé. A ti como te ha ido" pregunta la policía con interés.

"Ningún avance. Clarke estipuló que no quería tener visitas" Lexa encoge sus hombros en decepción pero ella tampoco quiere presionar a la rubia.

"Lo siento. Quizás Abby pueda ayudarte"

"Abby tampoco está en la lista. Al aparecer nadie está en la lista de visita"

"Estas mujeres nos quieren matar" Lexa se ríe por las expresiones de su hermana.

Las dos deciden caminar hacia la cafetería para tomar un café. Lexa sabe que su hermana pasará la noche con Raven como lo ha hecho toda la semana.

Kane se preparaba para tomar la comida que ordenó cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de dos mujeres detrás de él.

"Anya. Haz escuchado los rumores que vuelan por los pasillos del hospital" Lexa mueve su cabeza en advertencia y la policía entiende el mensaje.

"Nop, para nada. Me los puedes repetir" las dos avanzan en la fila.

"Resulta que un doctor del hospital de Polis invito a nuestra madre a una cita" Kane traga saliva al escuchar a las dos mujeres, reconociendo las voces de inmediato.

"¿Quién es el doctor para interrogarlo?" Anya hace fuerza con los puños de su mano y sonríe al ver los gestos del Doctor.

Kane se mueve rápido y tropieza con el cajón de la basura perdiendo el equilibrio.

"Doc, estás bien" Lexa lo ayuda rápidamente.

"Si…sí. Gracias Lexa" Kane tartamudea.

"Pide de nuevo doctor, nosotras lo invitamos" Anya levanta su ceja derecha para que no las rechazara.

"Ok, gracias" la cajera hace de nuevo la orden y añade la de las dos mujeres.

Lexa y Anya sonríe al ver la cara de nerviosismo del doctor.

Después de ordenar, los tres se dirigen a una mesa en la esquina de la cafetería. Buscando privacidad.

El almuerzo fue silencioso por algunos minutos y Kane deseaba acabar rápido su comida. Él sabe que no sobrevivirá la tarde.

"¿Que tienes preparado para la cena?" Anya pregunta con interés pero no deja de comer.

Kane se ahoga un poco con su comida pero responde "Italiana. Unos de mis pasatiempos es cocinar y quería preparar algo especial para Indra"

"mmmmm…suena bien" Lexa ayuda al pobre hombre.

"Gracias, tengo duda sobre el vino…"

"Blanco. El vino rojo cae mal en el paladar de madre" Anya responde rápido.

"Puedo trabajar con eso, quiero que la noche sea importante para Indra. Ella ha hecho mucho por mi y el último con Clarke fue de gran ayuda para todos" el doctor habla con sinceridad sorprendiendo a las dos jóvenes.

"Perfecto" Lexa y Anya responde con una risa.

Kane respira con tranquilidad "Pensé que iban a impedir mi cortejo"

"¡Oh no!, nosotras somos las hijas buenas. En cambio Lincoln…"

"Y Octavia son los más celosos de nosotros cuatros" Lexa termina por su hermana.

Kane abre sus ojos en asombro y recuerda las palabras de Abby. Lincoln y ahora Octavia, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

* * *

Anya camina te vuelta a la habitación de Raven, encontrándola oscura. Las ventanas y la luz están apagadas, solo la luz del baño alumbra el lugar. La policía trata de hacer el menor ruido posible para prepararse. Ella tomo días de descanso que tenía acumulado en su lugar de trabajo para pasarla con Raven y ayudarla a recuperarse.

Anya siente que espero demasiado para reaccionar, solo desea que no sea demasiado tarde para las dos.

"Regresaste" es lo primero que se escucha de la boca de Raven.

Desde la operación su cuerpo debe estar en posición de lado para no lastimar la columna vertebral.

"Sí. Lexa te manda saludos" Anya le sonríe y se sienta en su lugar de descanso. Preparado para ella hace días.

Raven asiente con su cabeza pero no responde. Anya decide seguir aprovechando el momento para hablar con ella.

"¿Cómo esta Octavia?" la policía la mira y la morena desvía su mirada.

"'O' está feliz a pesar de extrañar a Bellamy. Ella luce hermosa embarazada"

"Nunca me imaginé a Octavia con un hijo"

"Sabes algo de Clarke" Anya se preocupa por la pregunta.

"No. Ella prohibió las visitas" un silencio es lo que se escucha hasta que Raven suspira.

"Es lo mejor. Clarke ha sacrificado mucho por mi…"

La primera conversación que las dos tienen civilizadamente es interrumpida por una enfermera haciendo sus rondas. Anya quisiera golpear a la mujer por la intrusión.

* * *

Clarke estaba sentada en el escritorio pequeño de su habitación contestándole las cartas a sus fanáticos y eliminando aquellas con mensaje de odio. Ella sabe que como actriz debes estar preparada para todo tipo de reacción sea positivo o negativo. Lo más que le gusta son los dibujos de ella y su papel como Eliza en la serie de zombie. Los escenarios son siempre de ella con Lexa como pareja aunque no hubieran terminado juntas. Eliza y Alicia tenían una gran química en cada episodio.

La serie sobrevivió cuatro temporadas y fue por el papel de Lexa como líder de un grupo de jóvenes rebeldes que huían de los caminantes. En la tercera temporada el papel de Alicia fue eliminado matándola. Recibiendo críticas negativas. Los creadores no tuvieron más remedio que inventar una excusa de resurrección para no enojar a la comunidad LGBT. Convirtiendo a Alicia (Lexa) en la cura para los caminantes muertos.

Clarke sonríe al recordar como los productores fueron hostiles con Lexa durante su regreso pero con el ambiente de compañerismos de los actores, no tuvieron más remedio que desistir de sus ataques.

"La luces se apagarán pronto" entra la enfermera del turno de la noche.

"Gracias Roberta" Clarke acomoda los papeles para no perder la secuencia.

"Alguien dejo esto para ti" Roberta le entrega un sobre de manila marrón.

"Cinco minutos…"

"Diez, por favor" la enfermera vira los ojos por la súplica.

"Diez"

"Gracias" Roberta sonríe y sale para ver a otros pacientes.

Clarke recibe el sobre y lo abre. Sentándose en su cama para estar más cómoda.

La rubia se sorprende al ver un manuscrito con el título: **_'El cielo y la tierra, una lucha por amor'_** por Lexa Trikru.

* * *

 ** _Este era el capítulo que quería llegar._**

 ** _Errores míos._ **


	6. Capitulo Seis

**_Por fin puedo subir un capitulo. No sé qué sucedía con la página web de fanfiction._**

 ** _Disfruten :)_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo seis_**

Clarke no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezó a leer el manuscrito. La historia es tan interesante que el sol empieza a salir por la ventana de la habitación sin ella darse cuenta. La rubia da un pequeño grito al ver que solo le quedaba una página por leer.

 _Alexandria baja de la colina con sus soldados detrás. Su rostro lleno de la sangre del enemigo. Clark la observa con admiración y amor hasta que puede ver algo distinto en sus ojos._

 _"_ _Se ha rendido el enemigo" pregunta la líder Skaikru con esperanza._

 _"_ _No necesariamente" dice uno de los enemigos que estaban atados de manos._

 _Clark mira a la otra mujer y puede ver como las puertas de la montaña se abren para liberar a sus cautivos, exceptos a los Skaikru._

 _"_ _Que estas sucediendo Alexandria" grita la joven líder enojada._

 _"_ _Lo siento Clark. La lealtad es con mi pueblo primero por eso tome la decisión con mi mente y no me corazón" a la Comandante se le aguan sus ojos de lágrimas y su voz esta entrecortada. Mostrando como la decisión le afectaba de gran manera._

 _"_ _A ti nunca te importo mi pueblo" le reprocha la líder._

 _"_ _No hagas esto Heda, podemos ayudarlos" uno de sus soldados se acerca en suplica sabiendo que su amada esta con los Skaikru._

 _"_ _El trato era la retirada de todos mis soldados. Tú también Felix" Alexandria ordena con una voz fuerte y sin mostrar sentimientos._

 _"_ _No Heda"_

 _"_ _Llévenselo" Felix es golpeado en la cabeza por uno de los soldados y llevado a la fuerza._

 _Clark siente como su corazón se parte a la mitad, dejada a las afuera de la montaña con su pueblo secuestrado como animales de pruebas._

 _La espalda de Alexandria es lo último que ve pero lo más que le afecta es la traición de la mujer que ama. La líder grita de dolor y cae al piso._

"No…no…no…la mato como puede terminar la historia aquí" Clarke busca más páginas en el sobre de manila pero no encuentra nada.

Ella no puede creer el gran alcance que Lexa ha logrado con la historia. La rubia vuelve a la primera página y vuelve a leer la dedicación que llega a su corazón.

 _"_ _Dedicado a la persona que creyó en mis sueños. Eres mi sol en esta tierra desolada y triste, La Heda de mi corazón"_

"Lexa" susurra Clarke con amor limpiándose una lagrima que salía de su ojo derecho.

La rubia decide levantarse y prepararse para el día sin haber dormido ni un minuto. Su objetivo es buscar a Kane urgentemente.

* * *

Desde que Monty publico la llegada de Lexa a Polis los reporteros y los paparazzi la persiguen por todos lados. En cada esquina puede ver las noticias sobre ella y el propósito de su regreso. Algunos comentan que es el regreso de ella con Costia y cada vez que ella lo escucha se empieza a reír. Lexa reconoció que la movida con Monty fue la correcta y decidió entrar a la a página del reportero una noche antes de dormir. Descubrió que Monty tiene un gran talento para las artes y la redacción de historias con sentido. Logro leer el reportaje sobre la pobreza y la prostitución algo que no había leído en periódicos nacionales y de gran demanda. El reportero muestra estadística y un informe sobre cómo la población jóvenes es la más afectada. Definitivamente el hombre hace un gran trabajo.

Lexa camina hacia un restaurante cercano a su apartamento y saluda al montón de personas que la siguen. Ella nunca ha sido una actriz negativa con sus fanáticos. En cada oportunidad se toma fotos con ellos en respuesta a su apoyo en su carrera.

El mesero escolta a Lexa a su mesa y la morena puede ver a Murphy sentado jugando con su celular.

"Lexa" grita el emocionado.

Lexa le responde con un gran abrazo. Murphy fue la primera persona que le dijo de las infidelidades de Costia y eso es algo que ella toma con respeto en su corazón. El haber encontrado un amigo leal en esta industria.

"¿Cómo has estado?" pregunta Murphy sentándose al lado de su amiga.

"Sabes que hay un centenar de paparazzi afuera y uno infiltrado en la mesa derecha" la morena le hace señas con su cabeza.

"Sip…que se puede esperar si invitas a Costia a un desayuno. Deja que me vea contigo, le dará un ataque" los dos se ríen al imaginarse el desplante que hará la otra mujer.

Costia y ella empezaron su relación durante el rodaje de una película en donde las dos interpretaban a una pareja. Para que las ventas de la película subieran, los productores le informaron que era mejor fingir tener una relación para que la película fuera creíble. Por eso a Lexa nunca le ha afectado que hace Costia con su vida, al contrario cuando se enteró de que le era infiel sintió un alivio en su corazón. Lexa nunca ha sabido lo que es conocer el amor o sentir mariposas en su estómago, no hasta que llego la rubia a su vida.

Murphy hace ruido con su garganta para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"Aquí viene"

Lexa observa como Costia entra por el restaurante como si fuera la mujer más especial del universo, camina llamando la atención de los hombres con su seducción.

"Lexa" dice la mujer y se acerca a darle un beso pero Murphy viene al rescate.

"Hola Costia" el hombre se mete en el medio de las dos y Lexa trata de no reírse al ver la cara de enojo de la pobre.

"Que emoción verdad, Lexa en la ciudad" grita Murphy fingiendo cariño hacia la otra mujer.

"Oh, Lexa pensé que estaríamos a solas" Costia se ríe plásticamente sin sentimiento.

"Que puedes esperar, Murphy pasaba y no podía dejar de hablar con un amigo"

"Eso es así" los dos amigos se miran maliciosamente.

Los tres logran pasar una mañana agradable sin ningún comentario fuera de lugar, hasta que Lexa le da la noticia a Costia.

"Costia. Mañana mi firma de entretenimiento dará a conocer nuestra separación oficial y el motivo de este" Murphy trata de no ahogarse con el jugo que pasaba por su garganta.

Lexa levanta su mano para terminar de hablar sin ser interrumpida.

"La carta será corta y dirá desde cuando estamos separadas, que es más de un año. Que nuestra amistad seguirá, pero que no abra ninguna relación futura. No te preocupes que tus infidelidades no serán publicadas, creo que eso no hace falta verdad" la actriz le advierte a la otra mujer si dimite en aceptar la ruptura.

"Por supuesto, no queremos traer mala prensa para nuestra carrera" Costia habla entre dientes. Enojada por no haberse podido salir con la suya.

"Bien esto merece una celebración. El fin de una mala relación" Murphy levanta su vaso en brindis.

Lexa mueve su cabeza para no golpearlo pero se alegra por dentro. Es tiempo de retomar su vida y mirar al futuro.

* * *

Anya caminaba devuelta a la habitación de Raven con comida para ella. Traía un café con crema y un rollo de canela como le gusta a la morena. Estar mucho tiempo comiendo comida del hospital no hace bien al paladar de muchos.

La policía llega a la habitación y un sin número de enfermeras entraban rápidamente. Acelera su paso asustada.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta al ver a su prometida en el piso.

"Anya" la morena tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

"La paciente removió el monitor de latido y los fluidos de los sueros. Alertando al grupo de enfermeras" dice una de las enfermeras. Carla es su nombre, lleva tiempo en el turno de la mañana y conoce lo difícil que ha sido el caso.

"Raven" Anya se acerca rápido para ayudar a levantar a la morena que no se deja tocar de nadie.

"Anya…no puedo mover mis piernas" Raven tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Todo estará bien" dice la policía para tranquilizarla pero más a ella que siente que es su culpa.

Las enfermeras salen por órdenes de Anya y acomoda a su querida en la camilla.

"Quería ir al baño para no molestarte…y las piernas no se movían. No lo entiendo Anya" dice Raven entre llanto.

"Raven, no es molestia para mi estar aquí contigo. Todo tendrá una explicación" la policía besa su frente preocupada.

La habitación se vuelve a llenar de doctores y Abby es la encargada de hablar. En el proceso la psiquiatra Nia Azgeda se unió para tratar a la paciente.

A Raven no le agrada la doctora porque se pasa coqueteando con su prometida cada vez que viene a hablar con ella.

"Raven, sientes esto" pregunta Abby con un instrumento que pasa entre sus piernas. La doctora está preocupada porque todos los análisis son positivos.

Raven no habla pero asiente con su cabeza. Ella no entiende porque puede sentir cada toque pero en el momento que se dirigía a caminar sus piernas no funcionaban.

"No entiendo" pregunta Anya.

"Raven, lo que mis colega no quieren decirte es que tu problema no es físico sino psicológico. Tu cerebro al estar en un bloqueo emocional, no trasmite las señales a tus reflejos físicos. ¿Cuál es el tratamiento?, no existe ninguno científicamente a menos que quieras una lobotomía. Claro que esa operación está prohibida por la medicina internacional" Abby vira sus ojos al escuchar como habla la doctora Nia. Ella es una excelente en su área de trabajo pero todo lo dice literalmente.

El grupo de doctores se retira y Raven ve como Nia toca con cariño el hombro de Anya.

Raven suspira y cierra sus ojos en cansancio. Ella sabe que tiene que poner de su parte para mejorar con su tratamiento.

"¿Por qué Nia siempre coquetea contigo?" Anya sonríe al no esperar ese tipo de pregunta.

"Ella no coquetea conmigo, Nia es una excelente psiquiatra" la policía le contesta y se sienta al lado de la morena.

"Estás segura de eso. Ella siempre te recibe con una sonrisa y…Anya como has estado…que tal tu espalda…como vas en tu trabajo…bla..bla"

Anya se ríe a carcajada por la imitación de la doctora.

"Nia está casada…"

"Espera ¿Qué?" la morena abre sus ojos no creyéndole.

"Sí. Está casada con el teniente Hernández. El encargado de la unidad de homicidio. Por eso todos en la Comandancia la conoce, ella es nuestra psiquiatra"

"ohhh"

"Si, ohhh" la policía le da un beso en la frente por el cambio de la conversación.

"Nunca volveré a caminar" Raven susurra en negación.

"No digas eso. Ha sido un proceso difícil para ti y para todos. Mente positiva, cuerpo positivo" Anya acaricia sus mejillas para que se tranquilice.

* * *

Lexa había recibido una llamada de Kane avisándole que Clarke quería verla. La actriz está nerviosa porque no sabe cómo la rubia va a reaccionar con su presencia.

La puerta de la sala de espera se abren y Clarke entra con seriedad. La morena puede escuchar su corazón latir en sus oídos.

"¿Cómo puedes haber hecho eso?" la rubia la golpea en el hombro y Lexa no entiende lo que ocurre.

"Como pudiste haber terminado la historia con esa traición tan rompe corazón…Clark estaba destrozada" Lexa trata de no reírse por la conversación inesperada. Ella esperaba una bofetada o algo más vengativo.

"Te gusto la historia" la morena se acerca poco a poco y toca los hombros de la otra mujer con cariño.

"Claro que me gusto. Es súper romántica y triste a la vez" Clarke susurra y abraza a Lexa con fuerza.

Las dos actrices nunca habían trabajado juntas hasta que Lexa entró en la segunda temporada de zombie. Ahí las dos estrecharon una amistad inseparable, creando la pareja Clexa para los fanáticos.

"Te he extrañado Clarke" la morena la abraza e inhala el olor natural de la rubia.

"Yo también Lexa" las dos mujeres tienen lágrimas en los ojos de la alegría.

"Ahora me puedes explicar porque hiciste la traición en el mejor momento de la historia. Eres malvada" Clarke suelta a Lexa y se limpia los ojos para que la otra no la viera en su estado.

"Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y tú te dirigiste a mi cuarto de descanso para practicar las escenas antes de grabar. Descubriendo mis diarios de historias" Lexa se sienta con Clarke en el mueble pegado a la pared.

"Si, estabas súper abochornada. Tus mejillas parecían tomate" la rubia se ríe y toma la mano de la otra mujer.

"No sabía en dónde meter mi cabeza, nadie había visto mi trabajo. Ni Anya que es mi hermana... entonces tú te acercaste y me dijiste…"

"El sueño de cada persona nunca debe ser olvidado, no importando el tiempo que pase" Clarke y Lexa recitan a la vez sonriendo mutuamente.

"Lo lograste"

"Gracias a ti"

Las dos se quedan en silencio por algunos segundos mirándose a los ojos.

Clarke siempre ha sentido admiración por Lexa desde mucho antes que empezarán a trabajar juntas. Cuando su agente le informo que Lexa Trikru se uniría a la serie, lo demás fue historia. Las dos lograron formar una alianza de respeto, amistad y amor.

"Ahora me puedes decir que sucede después" Lexa siente un apretón en su mano, en forma de amenaza.

"Tu sabes que me encanta torturarte" la morena acerca su frente hacia Clarke y la golpea con ella. Sacándole una sonrisa.

Las puertas del salón se abren y Kane entra. No queriendo interrumpir la reunión.

"Lo siento Clarke pero la hora terminó" el doctor avisa apenado porque sabe los avances que ha tenido Clarke, pero él no quiere que se salga del itinerario.

"Está bien, vuelvo mañana" Lexa se levanta y ve la cara de la rubia en puchero al no querer que se vaya.

La morena abraza a Clarke con fuerza y respira su esencia para no olvidarse de ella.

"Gracias por los girasoles" la rubia murmura entre el hombro de la otra mujer.

"¿Cómo sabias que era Yo"

"Lexa, los girasoles siguen al sol en la mañana…más tu dedicatoria era obvia" dice Clarke en broma y riéndose por la cara de la morena al ser descubierta.

"¡Oh man! Tenía algo preparado para ti pero ahora lo cancelo…"

"No. Kane es el que me las envía" grita Clarke para no destruir la sorpresa.

Kane se queda paralizado al no entender lo que ocurría y la escena de las dos mujeres.

Lexa y Clarke se ríen a carcajadas. Pobre Kane.

* * *

La noche había llegado y Raven luce despierta desde hace una hora. El cansancio físico lo siente pero el sueño no le llega. La habitación esta oscura y solo entran las enfermeras para tomar sus vitales para luego salir rápidamente. Ella ha estado pensando en su condición y como mejorarse. La única manera es seguir con las advertencias de su psiquiatra y Abby.

Raven vira su cabeza al escuchar un quejido en su lado derecho. Anya está en la pequeña cama y luce como si estuviera en una pesadilla. La policía ha estado con ella todo el tiempo y solo descansa en las noches.

Anya vuelve a gemir de dolor y mueve su cabeza en negación. Raven se sienta asustada al ver los pequeños gritos de la otra mujer.

"Raven…ray" la morena mueve la sabana azorada y corre hacia Anya.

"Anya…Anya" susurra Raven viendo el rostro de la policía lleno de lágrimas.

Anya se levanta asustada y abre sus ojos. La actriz puede ver que lucen desenfocados.

"Hey, fue un sueño" la otra mujer abraza con fuerza a la morena al ver que estaba cerca.

Raven escucha en silencio el llanto de Anya. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su dolor que se olvidó de las personas que la aman y lo mucho que han sufrido por su estupidez.

"No fue un sueño. Tú te fuiste de mi lado" dice Anya volviéndose a acostar y volteando su cuerpo para que la morena no la viera.

Raven decide tomar la iniciativa y recostarse a su lado como puede. Extiende su mano y abraza a Anya por su espalda.

Al día siguiente fueron encontradas de esa manera por Abby e Indra.

"Esto es normal" Indra pregunta mientras toma del café que tiene en su mano.

"Bueno…" Abby iba a responder cuando es interrumpida.

"Buenos días" Raven es la primera en abrir sus ojos y mira a las dos mujeres mayores.

La morena decide levantarse para dejar dormir a Anya.

Abby abre sus ojos en asombro y agarra la mano de Indra fuertemente.

"auch eso duele…mi café" la abogada se queja.

"Raven, ¿Cómo te siente?" pregunta la doctora.

La actriz la mira como si nada y sigue caminando. Su mente está todavía en lo ocurrido en la noche. 'Quizás pueda decirle a Anya que vuelva a su casa para que descanse mejor'.

"Raven mira tus pies" Abby le ordena.

"Abby, estoy ocupada en algo más importante que ver mis pies" grita la joven enojada.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunta la policía que se levanta y frota sus ojos en cansancio.

"Oh por Dios Raven tus piernas" Anya camina hacia la otra mujer.

"Tú también, ¿Qué pasa con mis piernas?" la morena mira hacia abajo y mueve los dedos de los pies como si nada hasta que pasa unos segundo y recuerda que está de pie caminando.

"Anya…Anya" las dos jóvenes lloran.

"Raven, sabía que podías hacerlo" Anya la abraza con fuerza para no dejarla ir nunca más.

"Nunca pensé en volver a ver a mi hija feliz" dice Indra con su voz entrecortada.

"No me digas que vas a llorar" Abby siente lo mismo pero ver a la amargada de Indra en ese estado es asombroso.

"Yo nunca…está bien. Solo esta vez lloraré" las dos se abrazan también.

* * *

 ** _Sé que la reunión de Clarke y Lexa fue corta pero necesaria para que la otra sea más profunda con lo que sucede._**


	7. Capítulo Siete

_**El Cap. es un poco intenso y relata lo ocurrido en el accidente.**_

 _ **Disfruten :)**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Siete_**

"Bueno, todo luce bien hasta ahora. Los análisis salieron positivos y no hemos visto ningún cambio en estos dos días" Jackson informa a Anya y a Octavia que están con él observando los avances de Raven.

"Si todo luce bien para ti, porque ese enfermero le acaricia las piernas" Anya protesta al ver al joven darle masaje a su prometida.

"Es normal tomar prevención, por eso el terapista físico viene todas las mañanas para analizar los cambios y que Raven no retroceda" el doctor contesta con una sonrisa y enfatiza en terapista físico.

"Gracias a Dios por la recuperación de Raven. No puedo vivir sin mis dos amigas" dice Octavia con toda sinceridad. Este año ha sido uno positivo para ella a nivel de su relación con Lincoln, pero ver a sus mejores amigas en ese estado de destrucción no le hacia bien en su embarazo.

"No sabía que te volviste religiosa" Anya bromea y recibe un golpe de su cuñada.

"En mi estado de embarazo crees en todos lo que se te ocurra, hasta en extraterrestres" Octavia entra a la habitación junto con los demás.

Jackson mueve su cabeza en negación. Cada vez que atiende a Raven suceden cosas raras en el lugar.

Anya se limpia la garganta al terapista pasar su mano sobre el muslo de su Raven.

"Quieres perder tus manos" dice la policía nada feliz con la situación.

"Anya, deja al pobre hombre hacer su trabajo" la morena se queja pero disfruta de la escena.

El terapista mira entre las dos mujeres y sonríe "Aunque eres una de mis actrices favoritas y me encantó la serie de zombie. Eres un poco femenina para mí. Mis gustos tienen barba y pelo en su pecho" el hombre guiña su ojo derecho.

"Déjame adivinar eres fanático de Lexa Trikru y Clarke Griffin" Octavia interfiere en la conversación, al encontrarla interesante.

"Bellas las dos pero no, soy más Octavia obsesión. Esa escena en donde brincaste de un segundo piso para salvar a un niño, fue asombrosa" Anya trata de no reírse por el rostro del hombre y su nerviosismo por conocer a su actriz preferida.

"De verdad. Te informó que no utilice ningún doble para esa escena. Le dije al técnico amárrame que lo haré Yo" Octavia se llena de orgullo al hablar y conocer a uno de sus fans.

"Lo sabía, entre todas tu eres la más intimidante" el hombre luce enamorado de la morena.

"Lo dices y no lo sabes" dice Anya virando sus ojos.

"¿Crees que pueda tomarme una foto con ustedes?" pregunta con esperanza el terapista físico. No todos los días te encuentras con tus actores favoritos, más si son mujeres poderosa.

"Dale, saca tu celular" Jackson interrumpe la conversación al haber estado en el lugar desde el principio. 'Vez siempre ocurre algo en esta habitación, sino son gritos, son golpes, sino fanáticos locos'.

El hombre grita de alegría "Este es el mejor día de mi vida"

El grupo de mujeres se acomoda y sonríen para la cámara con uno de sus seguidores. Esta sería la primera foto de Raven pública y el mundo de entretenimiento se vuelve loco con la imagen de las tres.

Esta imagen que causo revuelo, silencio los rumores de una separación entre Anya y Raven.

* * *

"Lexa…por favor" súplica por undécima vez Clarke en el día.

"Nop, es secreto" la morena aprieta la nariz de la rubia con cariño. Lexa no ha dejado de visitarla. Todos los días está ahí con ella y no se va, hasta que es expulsada por las enfermeras o Kane.

"No hablaré contigo" finge la actriz.

"Clarke…ok, un adelantó del próximo libro" dice Lexa al no creer el enojo de la otra mujer.

La rubia abre sus ojos con esperanza, Lexa se le acerca y susurra en su oído suavemente. Ella puede sentir una electricidad por todo su cuerpo y se pregunta si la otra lo sintió también.

"Lexa…tu no harías eso. Si la asesinas, nuestra amistad terminó" La morena se ríe a carcajadas, la cara de su amiga valía un millón.

"Es broma. No te preocupes Clarke que serás la primera en leerlo y descubrirlo. No puedo traicionar la confianza de mi critica literaria personal" la rubia golpea a su amiga en el hombro no gustándole el juego.

Las dos han estado así, molestándose mutuamente. Clarke queriendo descubrí la secuencia de los libros y Lexa abusando de ella pero con amor.

"¿Cómo has estado?" pregunta Clarke con seriedad al haber visto las noticias en la mañana.

Lexa no quiere hablar del tema. Costia no ha sido importante para ella a diferencia de la mujer enfrente de ella.

"Creo que mi deber es preguntarte a ti ¿Como has estado?" las dos actrices pueden sentir como el ambiente del lugar cambia a un tono más serio.

"Lexa. Lo de Costia…" Clarke se lleva sus pies al pecho para hablar en forma de protección. Ella y la morena siguen sentada en el área que se llevan viendo en estos dos días.

"Mi relación con Costia era simple de negocios Clarke. La primera vez que Murphy me informó de la infidelidad de ella, no sentí nada. Al contrario, fue como si un peso hubiera salido de mi" Lexa se recuesta cerca de la otra mujer al haber observado los ojos de su amiga en disturbio.

"Cuando terminamos de grabar fui a visitarte a tu lugar de descanso y Costia me recibió" Clarke habla recordando el momento.

"Ella me dijo que estabas en el baño y que estabas ocupada. Que no molestará porque las dos iban a salir juntas..." Lexa la interrumpe rápido con un poco de enojo.

"Ella mintió Clarke. Ese día después de grabar, Costia recibió un ultimátum de mi parte. Le dije que se alejará. ¿Por qué crees que me fui?" la morena pasa su mano sobre su pelo, no gustándole lo que escucha.

"No lo sé. Para mi tú y ella tenían una relación fuerte. Tú nunca me dejaste ver tu descontento sobre ella. ¿Que querías que pensará?" Clarke le grita un poco, no entendiendo el enojo de Lexa.

"Era solo actuación. Necesitaba tiempo para mí. Tiempo para reorganizarme y volver a comenzar una relación seria y segura con la mujer que amo Clarke...por favor mírame Clarke" Lexa le ordena con cariño.

"No podía empezar una relación rápido. La prensa te hubiera masacrado y criticado. Sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto y sé que tu sientes algo fuerte por mi, porque Yo también siento lo mismo. Esto no es un juego entre nosotras, nuestra conexión va más allá de una simple amistad" confiesa la actriz y limpia las mejillas de Clarke que goteaban de lágrimas.

"No quisiera recordar ese día. Recuerdo como todos estábamos emocionado por haber acabado la serie por completo" la rubia siente el apretón de mano de Lexa para darle fuerzas y que continué hablando.

"Fue caótico el final del camino. Bellamy y Raven iban al frente en el auto, Yo estaba atrás recostada. Cansada por la semana fuerte de trabajo. Recuerdo como Raven seguía brincando de la alegría por su compromiso con Anya y como recitaba lo que tenia planeado. Bellamy conducía despacio para llegar seguros y de repente el camión sale de la nada, invadiendo nuestro carril. Bell logra esquivarlo y chocar con un árbol. Pero el sonido fuerte del golpe se escucho y no fue a nosotros, sino a un auto familiar que venia detrás de nosotros" Clarke nunca había hablado de lo sucedido.

"Yo logro salir primero mientras Bellamy lucha por liberar a Raven. El olor a gasolina era fuerte y el camión tenia presionado el otro auto. Cuando llegó al lugar el padre ya no daba señal de vida y la madre me gritaba que salvará a su hijo. El niño seguía dormido amarrado a su sillón de seguridad sin saber que ese era su último día en ver a sus padres" Lexa se lleva a Clarke sobre su pecho para abrazarla.

"Ella me gritaba 'sálvalo, sálvalo'. Te juró que lo intenté Lexa, saque al pequeño y cuando volví por ella, Bellamy me detuvo. El carro se incendió por completo y el estúpido bastardo que ocasionó todo, vivió para contarlo. Ese día solo Raven y el conductor borracho llegaron al hospital. Aden no tenía ni un solo rasguño, solo el pesar de haber perdido a sus padres"

"Quizás si hubiera estado aquí contigo…" Lexa trata de hablar pero la rubia no la deja.

"No. Si hubieras estado aquí, nuestra relación se afectaba Lexa. Mira a Raven y Anya como estaban sufriendo por este accidente. Mi única responsabilidad era cuidar a Raven, Bellamy nunca volvió a casa…y creo que los gritos de esa madre… son las pesadillas que nos persiguen todas las noches" Lexa besa la frente de su querida. Palabras en estos momentos no calman el dolor que siente la otra mujer. El peso de saber que ellos vivieron y los demás no.

"Clarke nunca ha hablado con nadie de esa noche. La investigación fue completada y ellos nunca informaron que el conductor iba hacia ellos" dice Abby con voz entrecortada.

Abby, Indra y Kane estaban reunidos hablando sobre la cita de sus dos amigos cuando empezaron a escuchar la conversación de las dos jóvenes. La oficina de Kane contiene un espejo hacia la otra sala. Ese lugar se utiliza para seguir el proceso de algún paciente o espiar a los internos en su práctica con el hospital.

"La carga que llevan ellos es demasiado. Saber que se salvaron porque Bellamy actuó rápido debe ser difícil para los tres" Indra se acerca más al espejo. Ella sabía que con la llegada de Lexa todo mejoraría.

"No digamos nada" Kane se siente mal por haber escuchado todo. Legalmente no es cuestionable ya que Clarke es una paciente de él y ella está en recuperación. Aun así es importante la confidencialidad para el cómo doctor.

Abby e Indra asienten con su cabeza porque ellas tampoco quisieran repetir lo que descubrieron. Conocer el peligro en que estuvieron sus seres queridos. Quizás hoy estuvieran llorando la muerte de alguno de ellos.

* * *

Lexa camina hacia un bar cercano a su hogar. Después de haber estado toda la noche con Clarke y haberla acompañado a su habitación. La morena siente como su cuerpo está agotado. El dolor y el sufrimiento que han pasado sus amigos es algo que ellos tienen que procesar individualmente. Nadie tiene el derecho de obligarlos a superarlo. Lo que si pueden hacer, es estar en el camino de su recuperación. Apoyándolos y diciéndole lo importantes que son en sus vidas.

Mientras entra al lugar a Lexa se le estuvo raro que nadie la expulsará del hospital, solo le sonreían y la ayudaban con Clarke.

"Hola, luces pésima. ¿Qué te sucedió?" la morena vira sus ojos al escuchar la pregunta del reportero.

"Gracias Monty. Tus palabras son halagadoras para una amiga" el pobre hombre se sonroja cuando Lexa le dice que son amigos.

El mesero se acerca y toma las órdenes de los dos. Monty se decidió por una cerveza y Lexa por un whisky para que la ayude a pasar la noche.

"Tengo todo listo" dice Monty sacando una carpeta grande de su mochila de trabajo.

La actriz abre la carpeta y se sorprende por el talento del joven.

"Wao…esto es asombroso. Deberías renunciar al reportaje" Lexa toma de su vaso con whisky y brinda con él.

"Gracias. Sé que esto no fue lo que me pediste pero me tome la libertad en recrear algo ficticioso pero de gran sentimiento…" la actriz lo interrumpe.

"No… es hermoso. Cómo lograste interpretar lo que pensaba sin habértelo dicho" la morena pasa su mano sobre el dibujo.

"Perdón por el atrevimiento pero soy fanático de Clexa y cuando me relataste la historia corta del libro… Dije, este romance merece ser reconocido" Monty pasa su mano sobre su cabello, nervioso por la crítica de la actriz.

"No tengo palabras para tu trabajo Monty. Crees que pueda utilizarla para la editorial del libro" pregunta Lexa con interés. El libro está a punto de salir pero la portada era lo que la escritora no encontraba de su agrado, hasta que le relato lo que pensaba al reportero. Monty no perdió el tiempo y decidió ayudarla.

"Puedes usar todo lo que quieras de mi…nooo…lo siento sonó mal" Lexa no tiene más remedio que echarse a reír, el pobre luce sonrojado del bochorno.

Definitivamente esta será una interesante amistad.

* * *

"So es verdad Costia. Tu relación con Lexa Trikru término" pregunta el comentarista en el panel de entretenimiento.

La actriz se limpia una lágrima ficticia mientras Murphy vira sus ojos con la escena.

"Si lamentablemente. Las dos decidimos terminarla de una manera amistosa. Lexa seguirá siendo una amiga para mi..."

"Lo que se debe celebrar es el nuevo futuro para las dos…Lexa me va a matar, pero les confesaré que la actriz publicará un libro este viernes" Murphy no soportaba la escena e interrumpió el lloriqueo de la mujer.

"No" gritan todos a la vez. Lexa es una actriz de grandes fanáticos, hasta de los adultos obsesionados por su belleza.

"Ohhh. Miren la pantalla" dice el comentarista a cargo del panel.

El segmento se dedica a hablar de los famosos y sus twitter, por eso cada vez que alguien de Hollywood twittea sale en vivo en las pantallas del programa.

 **(a)realLexaTrikru: (a)originalMurphy13 _Me debes en grande. Como lo informó mi examigo '_** _ **El cielo y la tierra, una lucha por amor' COMINGSOON**_ _emoji de corazón._

* * *

 _Errores míos, gracias por la espera y sus comentarios._

No se porque no me sale la dirección del twitter como es en realidad pero nada abrevie las (A).


	8. Capitulo Ocho

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero me estaba poniendo al día con mis historias favoritas. Tenia mi email lleno de las actualizaciones jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten :)**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Ocho_**

Indra siempre ha sido reconocida como la mujer de hierro en el sistema legal. Desde que muy pequeña vio cómo se hacía injusticia con las personas de bajo recurso o como el sistema policiaco atacaba a la minoría de una sociedad. Todo los días ella crecía, siendo testigo de esto. Su madre trabajaba duro en una comunidad marginada para que ella saliera adelante y no volviera a sufrir por razón de su raza. Así Indra lo hizo, empezó desde lo más bajo. Escuela pública hasta su Secundaria y con sus notas logró conseguir una beca para entrar a la Universidad de Harvard. No fue fácil para ella, muchas puertas eran cerradas en su cara por el simple hecho de no tener nombre de conocidos, en la carrera legal. Esto nunca la detuvo y terminó trabajando para la firma de leyes Wallace Association. Un bufete de abogados que se dedicaban a trabajar con la Comunidad pobre de Polis. Hizo nombre por ella misma ganándose el nombre de la mujer de hierro en las salas judiciales. Los jueces les encantaba trabajar con ella y los fiscales huían de los casos contra ella.

La abogada recuerda como conoció a su esposo Gustuc. Un hombre alto y de gran masa corporal. Los dos se enfrentaban en un caso contra una mujer que asesino a su marido en defensa propia. Las fiscalía quería someterle casos a sabiendas que ella era víctima de violencia doméstica. El juez se había cansado de las peleas de los dos abogados y los acuso de desacato. Terminando los dos encerrados hasta que fueron salvados por sus jefes. En el tiempo encerrados Gustuc y ella lograron llegar a un acuerdo para salir de ahí rápidamente. El juez quedo satisfecho y Gustuc la invitó a una cita. Su esposo se volvió leyenda en la comunidad legal, el único hombre que domino a la mujer de hierro.

Indra revive esas escenas y sonríe con alegría. Su esposo fue el motor de ella para seguir con su carrera y ayudar a los más pobres. Pero sobretodo fue el responsable de la llegada de sus tres hijos, un regalo que no cambia por nada en el mundo. Anya la mayor de sus hija y la defensora de Lexa en su etapa escolar. Lincoln el segundo de sus hijos y el más testarudo de los tres. Encontró el amor en una excelente mujer y digna de ser llamada su nuera. A veces Indra se pregunta si Octavia fue engendrada por ella. porque tiene más carácter que sus dos hijas.

Con esa escena es la que se encuentra ella cuando abre las puertas de su hogar y sonríe.

* * *

"¿Qué Hora es?" pregunta Lexa al bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su hermana en la cocina.

"Seis de la mañana" contesta Anya bebiendo de su café mañanero.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?" la morena se queja. Ella está acostumbrada a grabar de madrugada, por eso el día lo utiliza para dormir y recobrar fuerzas.

"Te levanté porque Octavia viene de camino y descubrió que Ma sale con el doctor el día de hoy. Lincoln me dijo que su esposa no está nada feliz"

"Necesito café para sobrevivir en el día" Lexa recuesta su cabeza en la barra de la cocina mientras su hermana le sirve la bebida.

No es común que Anya duerma en la casa de su madre pero Raven le ordenó que se fuera para que descansará y volviera a la primera hora del otro día. Más ella paso toda la noche ayudando a su Mamá a hacer la maleta. Anya nunca había visto a su madre así de feliz, no desde su padre.

"Lista para esta noche" la policía le pregunta a su hermana mientras estas bebe su café.

"Quiero asesinar a Murphy, la prensa no ha dejado de hostigarme" Anya se ríe al escuchar a su hermana.

"Ahí viene el tormento" avisa la policía y exactamente unos segundos después entra una irritada Octavia.

"Ugh" murmura Lexa.

Minutos pasan y Lexa junto con Anya siguen el movimiento de la otra mujer, que pasea por toda la cocina hablando sola incoherentemente.

"Alguien me puede explicar porque Mamá Indra saldrá con el doctor Kane"

Lincoln mueve su cabeza para que sus hermanas no le contesten a su esposa. Las hormonas son una bomba nuclear para la morena, más si extraña a su hermano en estos momentos.

"Tengo que enterarme de las enfermeras del hospital que mi madre tendría una cita con Marcus. Los dos son el chisme del día en ese lugar" Lexa vira sus ojos con lo dramático que suena. Ella sabe que Octavia ve a su madre como suya pero el extremo es demasiado.

Lincoln asiente con su cabeza mientras roba café de la taza de su hermana. A él no le gusta tener una esposa infeliz por eso acepta todo lo que dice.

Anya lo ve y lo golpea "Busca tu propio café"

"Esto es tu culpa" dice Lexa acercándose a su hermano mientras Octavia sigue hablando.

"Mia no es, llevo toda la noche escuchándola hablar. Ahora les toca a ustedes" Lincoln protesta y empieza una guerra de mirada entre los hermanos a ver quién gana el round.

Indra había entrado silenciosamente y escuchado la pelea de sus hijos, en especial la de Octavia. La abogada regresa a la puerta principal y la cierra con fuerza. Llamando la atención de los cuatros que vienen corriendo para ver quien llegó.

"Ma" gritan sus tres hijos y la abrazan como todos los días cuando la ven. Nada cambia con sus hijos.

"Mamá Indra" dice Octavia acercándose.

Desde que conoció a Octavia la joven se convirtió en una más de sus hijas.

"Ma, hablo en nombre de todos y es mejor que canceles tu salida" Octavia les informa a todos sin el consentimiento de ellos.

"¿Por qué?, todo está listo y debo prepararme" Indra no le presta atención y sube las escalera para prepararse. En algún momento llegará Kane a buscarla.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpe a los jóvenes que miraban a la abogada subir rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lexa y Anya sonríen al ver quien era la visita.

"Hola" Marcus trata de no sonar nervioso pero el rostro de los cuatro en especial de Octavia lo hacen temblar.

"Doctor, ¿Quieres un café?" Lexa habla rápido y ayuda a que el doctor entre por la casa de los lobos.

"No gracias, el viaje será largo y quiero que lleguemos a tiempo a la cabaña" Kane estaba siendo salvado por Lexa y Anya pero su comentario no fue el adecuado para las circunstancias.

"Y ¿Cuál es la prisa doctor?, será que tus intenciones no son buenas para con Mamá Indra?" grita Octavia hormonalmente y se lleva la mano a su barriga.

"Déjalo tranquilo O" dice Anya moviendo su cabeza.

"Dime Doc tienes todo listo para la cena" pregunta Lexa con curiosidad.

"Si. Gracias por su ayuda. Solo espero que la carretera este vacía para llegar a tiempo, Abby lleva la mañana en la cabaña y no esta feliz por el trabajo" Kane se ríe pero toca su pelo para calmar sus nervios. Se supone que los dos salieran temprano en la mañana pero Indra tuvo una emergencia en la corte y tuvieron que atrasarlo. Para él no es ningún problema la vida ajetreada de la abogada porque sabe que ella daría su vida para ayudar a los demás y eso es algo que él siempre ha admirado de Indra.

"No te preocupes Doc, todo saldrá bien" Lincoln habla con sinceridad. Su madre nunca había traído a alguien para la casa a menos que fuera importante para ella.

"Listo" Indra baja las escaleras con todas sus maletas. Ella preparó dos con la ayuda de Anya, solo espera que no le falte nada.

Marcus se acerca rápido y las lleva hacia el auto para darle tiempo a que se despida. Además que sale huyendo de las miradas matadora de la mujer embarazada.

"Compórtense y obedezcan a Anya. En especial tu Octavia" dice Indra con seriedad porque conoce a sus hijos.

"Ma, somos grande" protesta Lincoln.

"No me importa" Indra abraza a cada uno de sus hijos y sale contenta con el doctor que la espera con la puerta abierta.

"Esto no luce bien" Octavia observa la escena molesta. Aunque mirándolos bien lucen una pareja bonita.

"Tu solo estas celosa O" Lexa golpea a su cuñada.

"Yo no estoy celosa" Octavia siente como su corazón se parte con las palabras de la actriz.

"Ohhh sí… ahora dejas de ser la preferida de Mami" dice Lexa en broma.

"Siempre seré la preferida de Mamá Indra. Dile Anya" Octavia hace puchero para llorar. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y la policía no puede soportar sus ojos en s _ú_ plica.

Anya vira sus ojos no creyendo lo que ocurría "Lexa abraza a la embarazada"

"¿Por qué?" la actriz se queja.

"La hiciste llorar ahora aguanta. Además mamá me dejo a cargo de la casa" Anya ordena.

Lincoln y Anya se echan a reír al ver a las dos mujeres abrazarse.

* * *

Lexa toca sus labios con una sonrisa, todavía siente el beso que le dio Clarke en la tarde. Como todos los días fue a visitarla, pero esta vez más tarde de su hora habitual y fue la mejor decisión porque ahora no para de sonreír.

 _Clarke se recibe la orden de Girasoles como todas las mañanas pero en esta ocasión la morena no esta presente. La rubia siente un poco de tristeza pero decide no prestarle atención cuando empieza a leer la carta._

 _'Cada girasol, representa los meses que estuve lejos de ti. Cada pétalo de flor, representan las lágrimas que has derramado durante este año. Cada ramo de girasoles, demuestran las veces que debí decirte lo mucho que te amo'_

 _p.s._

 _Ayer fue un día inesperado y duro para ti. Gracias por tu confianza, siempre estaré para ti. La Heda de mi corazón._

 _Clarke se limpia las lágrimas al leer el mensaje dejado por Lexa. Quien iba a decir que la morena era una romántica._

 _La actriz abre el resto del regalo enviado por la morena y no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo. El libro 'El cielo y la tierra, una lucha por amor' está enfrente de ella. Pero esta vez la imagen de Lexa y ella están en la portada. El paisaje luce como fondo. Las montañas siendo abrazadas por el cielo, simbolizando el amor entre dos mundos. Lo que hace que el corazón se le detenga a Clarke es el rostro de las dos mirándose directamente. Lexa con su cara pintada en forma de Comandante, resaltando sus ojos verdes y Clarke con su pelo dorado. Las trenza que porta en el dibujo caen sobre sus hombros y su cara demuestra fuerza._

 _La puerta de su habitación se abría y la rubia todavía estaba hipnotizada por la portada del libro._

 _"Tengo esperanza de que la portada sea de tu agrado" interrumpe una voz a su espalda._

 _"Lexa" la rubia brinca sorprendida pero reacciona rápido y abraza a la otra mujer._

 _"Es hermosa…esto desatara una ola de especulaciones Lexa"_

 _"No me importa Clarke. Yo volví por ti y mis libros serán el relato de esto" dice la otra mujer acariciando la mejilla de la otra._

 _Clarke no puede más y besa a Lexa con pasión. Al principio la morena se sorprende y puede sentir como su corazón late sin parar._

 _La respuesta fue instantánea, como si las dos estuviesen esperando años por este final._

"Lista para las hienas" pregunta el relacionista público de la actriz sacándola de su hermoso sueño.

Ridley lleva años con ella, desde que empezó su carrera.

El libro no sale hasta el viernes en la noche pero la editora quería hacer una presentación adelantada con un grupo de reporteros y fanáticos. Los seleccionados fueron anunciados por un sorteo caritativo.

"Ellos son como los niños. Quieren obtener los mejores dulces de la piñata" dice Lexa respirando hondo.

"Si tu lo dices. Cinco minutos" Ridley le pasa una botella y sale para supervisar los avances.

 _Lexa puede escuchar como la CEO de la editora empieza a presentar su libro._


	9. Capítulo Nueve

_**Disfruten :)**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Nueve_**

 _"_ _Lexa…aquí Lexa…Lexa" la actriz trata de entender a los reporteros y su desesperó por hacerle preguntas._

 _"_ _Es cierto que tuviste una relación con Clarke Griffin mientras grababan la serie zombie" la morena mira directamente al responsable de la pregunta._

 _"_ _Dick, cierto verdad…como sea. ¿Quién es tu informantes?, porque déjame decirte que debes cambiarlo. Es pésimo en darte secretos de mi vida" la respuesta de la actriz hizo que el salón lleno de reporteros se echara a reír._

 _"El comienzo de mi relación con Clarke fue una de admiración y respeto como colegas en este ambiente de trabajo. Ella fue la primera que me recibió en el comienzo de las grabaciones y la única que creyó en mi potencial como escritora. La muestra de este libro y el significado personal que tiene, va mucho mas que una amistad"_

 _Ridley escucha la respuesta y quiere asesinar a Lexa por no advertirle de la relación._

 _"_ _Lexa Aquí, ¿Qué piensas de las infidelidades de tu expareja?" la morena respira hondo porque ella no quería tocar este tema._

 _"_ _Costia siempre tendrá mi cariño. Durante nuestra relación nunca actué o hice cosas que afectarán nuestra relación como pareja. Hablo por mí, por ella no puedo contestarte esa pregunta" los reporteros aceptan la respuesta y se olvidan de la otra mujer ya que es historia pasada._

 _"_ _Monty" Lexa lo señala con una sonrisa._

 _"Un placer en conocerte. Puedes hablarnos de la portada del libro y ¿Qué significa esto para el comienzo de tu carrera como escritora?"_

 _"_ _Gracias por la pregunta. La portada fue creada por un gran amigo mío y fanático de Clexa" todos los presentes se ríen pero se interesan por la respuesta de la actriz._

Lexa sonríe por el rostro de los demás "No hablando con seriedad ahora. _Mi mentalidad siempre ha sido en crear algo distinto. Algo en el cual la sociedad se sienta identificada. Cuántas veces hemos visto como la comunidad LGBTT es trata en la televisión o en el cine. Como representante de esta, quise hacer algo por nosotros y que mejor manera de tener a Clarke como compañera en este trabajo. La portada fue un regalo creado por alguien de mi confianza que interpretó lo que esta historia significa para mí"_

 _"_ _Una última pregunta que los fanáticos están locos por ver a su actriz preferida" informa la editora._

 _"_ _La dedicatoria es una personal. Será que Lexa Trikru tiene a una persona de pretendiente que nosotros no sabemos o conocemos" la morena se ríe por la pregunta del chismoso de las cinco de la tarde. Su respuesta va a romper los cristales de todo Polis._

 _"_ _Te responderé en dos palabras._ _¿_ _Están listos?" Lexa le grita a las hienas de reporteros que esperan por carne fresca._

 _"_ _Clarke Griffin"_

 _El lugar se vuelve un caos. Lexa es sacada por Ridley y la editora que la protegen a su salida._

"Ugh… ¿Cuántas veces van a seguir repitiendo esa entrevista?" Murphy se queja al entrar a su casa y ver a su amigo recostado en el mueble.

Él se acerca apaga la televisión y golpea a su amigo que sigue concentrado leyendo "No me digas que sigues con ese libro. ¿Cuántas veces lo has leído?"

"Esta es mi tercera vez. Murphy de verdad que está buenísimo, Lexa Trikru tiene talento"

"Ni me lo recuerdes" Murphy se tira en el mueble enfrente de su amigo.

"Lexa respondió tus llamadas" pregunta el otro hombre sin dejar de leer.

"No sigue enojada. Pronto se le pasará ya verás" el otro joven levanta su ceja no creyéndole. Él conoce a la actriz y su temperamento.

"Lograste hacer lo que te ordené " pregunta con seriedad ahora su amigo.

"Si Bellamy" Murphy le responde rápidamente.

Bellamy lleva tiempo con él viviendo. El actor había recibido una llamada de un hospital cerca de Arcadia, la ciudad a las a fuera de Polis. Su amigo estaba intoxicado por completo. Los médicos no pensaban que se salvaría.

Murphy le dio un ultimátum para que arreglará su vida porque lo necesitaba para que fuera el padrino de su boda, más le aviso del embarazo de su hermana Octavia. Bellamy decidió aceptar por el bien suyo y el de su familia. Por eso lleva tres meses sobrio y escondido en el apartamento de su amigo.

* * *

 _"El libro 'El cielo y la tierra, una lucha por amor', rompe con todos los estereotipos. Lexa Trikru crea una historia real, con historias ficticias. Hace que el lector se transporte a ese tiempo y espacio. Te abre los ojos a un nuevo mundo de amor, traición y venganza"_ Raven termina de leer con una voz crítica profesional.

"Oh por Dios, ¿Cuántos de esos todavía falta?" se queja Anya al lado de ella. Es temprano en la mañana y su prometida la levanta para que la acompañe a leer el periódico. Las dos todavía están recostadas en la cama de la sala de Lexa.

Raven fue dada de alta del hospital tres días atrás y decidieron mudarse a vivir con la hermana de Anya.

"Faltan como quince opiniones" Raven besa la mejilla de Anya para calmarla. La policía siempre recibe el amanecer de mal humor.

"O podemos aprovechar el tiempo antes de que mi hermana se levante" dice la otra mujer seductoramente y besando con suavidad el cuello de su prometida.

"mmmm… me gusta esa idea"

"A Lexa no le gusta la idea" grita la morena desde su habitación escuchando todo lo que hacen las dos en la sala de su casa.

"Necesitamos regresar a nuestro hogar amor, por favor" suplica la policía.

Raven tiene sentimientos encontrado en pisar la casa que las dos compraron antes que todo terminará.

"Podemos venderla y mudarnos" Anya hace la propuesta al ver el diluvio en el rostro de Raven. Ella no quiere que su amada vuelva a retroceder por el pasado.

"Ugh ustedes dos, porque vender una casa donde hicieron sacrificios para tenerla. Vuelvan y hagan nuevas memorias. Además piensan renunciar a ese Jacuzzi" Lexa camina hacia la cocina para hacerse un super café. Con su hermana y amiga en el mismo techo es un caos todos los días.

"Siempre interrumpes conversaciones ajenas" bromea Raven.

"Sí. Si vives en mi casa, eso me da el poder para intervenir" el teléfono de Lexa suena y ella se retira para contestarlo.

"Deberíamos hacerle caso a tu hermana al fin y al cabo es algo que logramos juntas como pareja"

Anya sonríe de oreja a oreja, regresar al hogar que las dos empezaron a crear con mucho amor.

* * *

"Ma, ¿Qué haces?" Clarke se sorprende al ver a su madre alejándola del hospital.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Abby mira hacia los lados para que nadie descubriera lo que hacia. Con tantos reporteros persiguiendo la carrera de su hija es difícil pasar en secreto.

"Esto luce como secuestro" la rubia sonríe por lo graciosa que luce su madre. Abby tiene gafas oscuras y una gorra tapa su cara del p _ú_ blico.

Abby vira sus ojos y empuja a su hija dentro de la camioneta con cristales oscuros.

"Lexa" grita Clarke al chocar con otro cuerpo.

La otra mujer se acerca y la abraza dándole un beso en su frente. La morena no ha podido entrar a visitarla por el escándalo de sus palabras.

Abby que había regresado al frente del auto sonríe al ver la escena por el retrovisor.

"Has perdido la cabeza. Los paparazzi y reporteros no salen del estacionamiento del hospital. Cada enfermero me pregunta del libro" Clarke la golpea pero se recuesta en su hombro, extrañando a la otra mujer.

"Lo siento. Ahora, sabes para dónde vamos" pregunta Lexa al desconocer para donde Abby las lleva. Ella solo recibió una llamada de la doctora para buscarla en su casa sin dar más información.

"No, pensé que tu sabias"

"Nop. Estamos solas en este secuestro" las dos se ríen como adolescentes enamoradas.

"Creo que la edad le está afectando" Clarke respira hondo en contento al tener a la otra mujer con ella.

"¡Hey!, sigo aquí" grita Abby desde al frente.

" ¿Donde esta Kane?, las terapias me han tocado con la doctora Nia y no me agrada. Pregunta mucho por ti" La rubia acaricia el muslo de Lexa sintiendo una electricidad.

"Ellos vienen mañana _"_ Abby informa con tranquilidad sabiendo todo lo que sus dos amigos han hecho.

"So es verdad los rumores del hospital que Indra esta embarazada"

" _¿_ Qu _é_?" grita Lexa sintiendo como su corazón se detiene.

"Es mentira pero hubieras visto tu cara" esta vez es la morena quien pincha el est _ó_ mago de su amiga casi novia por el susto que le hizo pasar. Las dos jóvenes caen en una risa por lo sucedido.

Abby quien lleva escuchando toda la conversación sonríe al ver como su hija a mejorado durante estos días. El cambio a sido uno positivo para ella y el regreso de Lexa ha ayudado muchísimo.

El viaje no dura tanto y las dos se la pasan hablando, poniéndose al día de lo que han hecho.

Abby se estaciona al frente de una casa grande y otro auto está al frente de ellos. Lexa se baja primero y ayuda a Clarke. Del otro carro dos personas se bajan rápido y corren hacia Clarke.

"Clarke" la rubia levanta su mirada y abre sus ojos en asombro.

"Bell, Raven" los tres se abrazan con fuerza.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo de no ver a su amigo Bellamy, ella pensaba que estaba perdido. Los tres se separan y se limpian las lágrimas de los ojos, los sentimientos son muchos.

"Vistes a Raven, ahora puede bailar sin parecerse a un robot" Bell bromea con sus amigas para alivianar el ambiente.

"Bailar y hacer otras cosas" dice Raven guiñándole un ojo a Anya que estaba al lado de su hermana.

"Raven" la rubia grita al leerle la mente.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunta Raven y mira hacia la casa.

"En un mes se cumple otro año del accidente y quería que visitáramos a Aden para ver cómo ha estado" Bellamy informa con un tristeza.

Las dos amigas se miran y asienten con su cabeza. Ninguna había pensado en la idea de su amigo porque no querían sentirse triste por el niño y la muerte de sus padres.

Las puertas se abren y un hombre adulto los recibe con una sonrisa.

"Hola, me llamo Roan y soy el tío de Aden" los tres saludan con respeto al hombre y entran a la casa poco a poco.

"Gracias por la ayuda que me han enviado. He abierto una cuenta con esos fondos para el futuro de mi sobrino porque con mi trabajo y el de mi esposa podemos con los gastos. Aun así gracias por pensar en él" Roan los escolta a su jardín para que vieran a su sobrino.

Los tres actores sonríen al ver al pequeño correr por el lugar sin temor a nada.

* * *

Entrada la noche Abby conduce de vuelta al hospital y puede ver como su hija luce tranquila pero sus ojos están tristes. El tiempo con la familia de Aden fue uno divertido, el niño no paraba de correr y jugar por el lugar. Se llevó a los tres jóvenes para que lo ayudaran a construir un castillo en su lugar de juego. Los actores estaban sorprendidos pero lo ayudaron.

Abby pasó el tiempo hablando con Anya, Lexa, Roan y la terapista de Bellamy, Echo. La doctora pudo observar como los dos jóvenes se miraban con admiración y respeto. Ella no tenía duda que en un momento su colega tenía que renunciar como terapista del actor, por violación a la ley de ética médica. Ningún doctor puede tener una relación con su paciente.

A pesar de todo, fue una tarde agradable y de buenas memorias.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta Lexa al sentir como el silencio era preocupante para ella.

"Siento una tristeza pero ver como Aden corría sin temor a sus memorias del pasado fue algo chocante para mi" Clarke se esperaba esto ya que Aden era muy pequeño para recordar el día del accidente.

Lexa asiente con su cabeza y sigue acariciando la espalda de la rubia que tiene su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

"Oh no" Abby detiene al auto al ver la manada de reporteros que corrían hacia ellos.

La doctora sigue conduciendo despacio para no atropellar a nadie aunque quisiera hacerlo.

"Sigue hacia la puerta" Lexa le ordena.

"Lexa es peligroso" Clarke aprieta su mano al ver la tensión en la otra mujer.

"Hey no te preocupes, mejor ahora que nunca" la morena besa su boca con cariño.

"Indra y Kane están en la puerta" dice la doctora tragando saliva porque sus amigos no lucen felices.

La puerta del carro se abre y los flashes de las cámaras iluminan la oscura noche.

El grito de las preguntas de los reporteros es algo inhumano. Todos quieren tener la mejor toma de las dos mujeres.

Lexa baja primero de la camioneta y abraza a Clarke mientras caminan entre la multitud de paparazzi. Indra y Kane corren para abrirles pasos a las dos actrices que luchan para mantenerse de pie entre los empujones.

"Lexa…Lexa"

"Clarke…clark. ¿Qué piensas del libro?" grita uno de los paparazzi.

"Nunca me he sentido más orgullosa de mi amiga y confidente. El sueño de ella es mi sueño. Lexa siempre pone pasión en las cosas que ama y eso es suficiente para mi" Clarke contesta con sinceridad llevándose una sonrisa de los presente.

El grupo se detiene al ver que ya las dos actrices habían entrado al hospital.

"Que caos" dice Indra sin una sonrisa al haber tenido que terminar sus días con Kane por la llamada de la desaparición de Clarke. La abogada y el doctor vinieron a gran velocidad pensando lo peor.

La doctora y madre de Clarke quería hacer excusas por lo ocurrido pero su amigo la interrumpe.

"No ahora Abby. Lexa será mejor que escoltes a Clarke a su habitación que es tarde y las horas de visita terminaron" Kane habla con tranquilidad y le sonríe a las dos jóvenes que siguen acurrucadas abrazándose.

"Okey, gracias" Lexa toma la mano de Clarke y caminan juntas por los pasillos del hospital.

"Lo siento Kane, Indra. Pero es que Murphy me pidió ayuda y la idea era excelente en ese tiempo ahora no tanto" la doctora empieza a defenderse mientras sigue a su amigo a su oficina.

"No solo rompiste protocolo, pusiste en juego la sentencia de Clarke con el juez impuesta. Ahora hay que esperar por el fiscal y su deseo de destruir la carrera de tu hija" Abby se siente como una niña al ser regañada por sus amigos. La idea de tener a los dos juntos como pareja ahora no es agradable.

"De verdad pido perdón. Pero ver a Raven, Bellamy y Clarke compartir sin ningún peso en sus hombros fue lo mejor que he visto. Solo espero no haber interrumpido nada entre los dos" Indra y Kane se sonrojan de tal manera que la otra mujer se siente extraña.

"Ugh no quiero saber" Abby abre la puerta para salir.

"Para donde vas señorita, estas castigada" grita Kane por el pasillo para abochornar a su amiga por interrumpir sus vacaciones cortas "No televisión, no auto y no celular".

"Buena" Indra choca la mano de Kane y se ríe al ver como Abby corre por el pasillo. Huyendo de ellos.

"Podemos continuar lo que empezamos en la cabaña" el doctor le susurra a la mujer.

La puerta se cierra con fuerza e Indra se tira hacia el hombre que cae en el mueble de su oficina. Quien iba a pensar que la abogada estricta y de hierro era una salvaje en la cama.

* * *

Cuando las dos mujeres llegan a la habitación de la actriz. Clarke empieza a llorar con fuerza. Lexa ve esto y la abraza al no saber que sucedía. Quizás la presión de que estén juntas ha llegado a ella, la morena teme lo peor.

La rubia sigue con lágrimas en sus ojos pero son de alivio. El peso que llevaba por meses ha salido de su corazón, ahora siente que puede volver a vivir. La memoria de ese accidente estarán presentes toda su vida pero la carga no es tan pesada como antes. El pequeño Aden les mostró una vida de esperanza y nuevas oportunidades.

"Lo siento, me siento tonta por llorar cada vez que estás conmigo" Clarke iba a separarse del abrazo pero la morena no la suelta por nada en el mundo.

"No digas eso, es un honor ver como tu nariz fluye con mucosidad y salitre…"

"Lexa" la otra mujer la golpea pero se echa a reír con fuerza "Idiota".

"Soy tu idiota" Lexa besa su frente, exhalando de felicidad.

"Si lo eres" murmura Clarke con felicidad.

"¿Quieres saber de qué me informaron?" Lexa quiere cambiar el ambiente del lugar para que cuando Clarke se acueste a dormir, no piense en nada malo.

"¿Qué?" la rubia toma la mano de la otra mujer para sentarse en su cama.

"Primero una foto de nosotras y luego de digo el secreto que me dijo Bellamy"

"Lexa mi cara esta hinchada de tanto llorar" la morena se ríe al ver como sacaba su celular del bolsillo y Clarke se tapaba su rostro con la mano.

"Tu siempre luces hermosa" dice Lexa enamorada por completo.

Las palabras de la escritora hacen que la actriz sonría y Lexa aprovecha para tomar la foto de las dos con sus cachetes pegados sonriendo. La morena guarda la foto como fondo de su pantalla de celular y abre el twitter para escribir algo para que luego Clarke lo leyera.

"No Lexa" la rubia abre su boca en asombro al leer el secreto.

"Oh sí. La venganza es dulce" la voz suena malévola.

 _El programa de farándula sigue su segmento normal hablando del encuentra de Clarke y Lexa en el hospital hasta que suena la pantalla con la llegada de un Twitter famoso._

 _ **(a)realLexaTrikru: (a)originalMurphy13** Un pajarito me dejo saber de tu boda secreta que será pronto. Amigo llámame para saber que regalarle a los novios…emoji de sorprendido, emoji de sortija de boda y emoji de risas con lágrimas. _

_"Murphy, tienes algo que decirnos"_

 _El grupo del panel empieza a gritar por el mensaje de la actriz. Este si que es un secreto jugoso para algunos días._

 _"Solo diré que Lexa Trikru me perdonó" Murphy tiene su rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza._

 _Este round lo ganó la actriz y de que manera m_ _á_ _s malvada._

* * *

 ** _Errores me pertenecen. Gracias :)_**


	10. Capítulo Diez

**_De cinco capítulos que tenía pensado resultó ser diez. Gracias por leer y por la espera de los capítulos._**

 ** _Disfruten :)_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Diez_**

Dos años después…

"Dos libros y una película son el resultado de la mejor carrera que ha tenido Lexa Trikru. Desde la salida del libro mejor vendido 'El cielo y la tierra, una lucha por amor' y la película del mismo nombre. La actriz sea convertido en una sensación mundial. Pero será hoy con la decisión de los premios Oscar que se definirá si verdaderamente valió la pena. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?" pregunta el comentaristas a sus compañeros en entrevista en vivo.

"Creo que todos estaremos vigilante al progreso de la premiación y así observar como la primera mujer directora y escritora se corona como la mejor en su categoría" dice uno en aceptación.

"No solo eso, El cielo y la tierra corre con las mayorías de las categorías. Que definitivamente la historia hablará por sí sola"

"Que se puede decir de la mejor pareja de Hollywood. Clarke Griffin y Lexa Trikru, las dos están formando un imperio con su talento en esta industrial. Desde la recuperación de Clarke y sus labores comunitarias, han llegado para compartirse en la pareja favorita de todos los tiempos"

El grupo del panel asiente con su cabeza. Definitivamente la noche de hoy será una histórica para el cine y Hollywood.

* * *

Los premios empezarán en algunas horas y como siempre los actores son el centro de atención, pero esta vez los ojos están en dos mujeres talentosas Clarke Giffin y Lexa Trikru.

"Lexa Trikru once nominaciones esta noche, ¿Cómo te sientes?" el reportero le pregunta a la actriz en el desfile de la alfombra roja.

"Wao…no sé qué decirte. Este proyecto empezó como un sueño y ver como las personas han respondido positivamente… bueno es algo nunca pensé que ocurriría" La actriz luce hermosa, un traje negro cubre todo su cuerpo menos una de sus piernas. El traje fue diseñado para mostrar lo largo de su pierna izquierda. Su maquillaje es neutral y vivo, haciendo resaltar sus ojos verdes.

"¿Qué piensas de las malas opiniones?, algunos dicen que tu película ínsita a la depravación" otro le pregunta con respeto.

La morena se ríe pero responde con tranquilidad "Cada persona tiene su manera de pensar, pero viendo nuestra realidad. Es tiempo de atrevernos a hacer cosas distintas y hermosas. El cielo y la tierra representa lo moderno en el cine internacional" Lexa le responde con sinceridad. Su nueva pasión es algo que nadie logrará quitarle.

"Lexa, grandes cosan han pasados contigo estos dos años. ¿Qué esperas para el futuro?" la morena piensa por unos segundos y el grupo de reporteros presionan sus micrófonos interesados por la respuesta.

"Grandes cosas. Mi vida dio un giro especial en donde logré encontrar la estabilidad y la felicidad con la persona ideal…"

"Es cierto que se comprometieron" uno de los reporteros interrumpe a la actriz al haber visto el anillo grande de la otra actriz.

Clarke y Lexa decidieron desfilar individualmente para no enloquecer a sus seguidores, y no llamar la atención. Lexa puede ver a Clarke más abajo hablando con otro grupo de reporteros. Todos los días la morena se levanta enamorada de la otra mujer y esto hace que se le suelte la lengua.

"Le propuse el día de ayer" Lexa se cubre la boca con su mano al revelar el secreto.

Las palabras de la actriz corren como pólvora y llegan a la otra mujer por el escándalo de la noticia.

Clarke levanta su mirada y abre sus ojos en asombro. Lexa extiende su mano y la rubia llega corriendo hacia ella para calmar la situación. Clarke modela un traje azul con un espacio abierto entre su clavícula. Su cabello recogido con hondas en sus hombros pero su maquillaje es intenso, revelando el azul cielo de sus ojos.

"Lo siento Clarke" la morena se disculpa porque las dos querían revelarlo en el tiempo adecuado.

Clarke se ríe y la besa en la boca "No te preocupes, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo"

"Clarke…Lexa" gritan todos para tener la mejor toma de las dos famosas comprometidas.

Los flashes cubren los rostro de las dos actrices. Clarke levanta su mano izquierda para enseñar el anillo entregado por su prometida. Un diamante grande brilla por la luz pero lo más que le gusta ha la actriz del anillo son las palabras grabadas en este ' _La Heda de mi corazón'._ Ella nunca pensó que podría superar el pasado. Ahora su tiempo lo consume en actuar, ayudar a sus grandes organizaciones y estar al lado de la hermosa mujer que le regreso la vida.

"Te amo" dice Clarke con sus ojos azules brillosos.

Lexa abre sus ojos por la declaración en frente de todos pero sonríe "Yo también Te Amo"

Las dos mujeres se miran con intensidad y amor. Esa es la foto que amanece en las portadas de la mayoría de los periódicos.

* * *

Raven es la primera en levantarse todas las mañanas, el tiempo lo aprovecha para leer los periódicos y hacerle el desayuno a su familia.

Anya baja las escaleras de su casa cuando ve a su esposa leyendo el periódico "Ugh…estas mujeres no pueden ser más pegajosas"

"Hola amor" la morena besa sus labios sonriendo. Su esposa paso doce horas de turno y llegó en la madrugada para dormir al hijo de las dos.

Anya y Raven se casaron seis meses después y lograron adoptar a un niño de cinco años llamado Henry.

Raven y Clarke terminaron sus horas comunitarias pero no dejaron de seguir apoyando los grupos en los que participaron. Ahora ella dirige el Centro de Rehabilitación Jake Griffin y su esposa sigue trabajando como policía pero ha decidido terminarlo para estar cerca de su familia. Raven siente como su vida cambio por completo positivamente y no cambia a su familia por nadie, menos a Anya su esposa la que espero paciente por ella.

Raven se levanta para prepararle comida a su familia "Debes leer la entrevista. Monty logró sacar secretos de nuestras amigas"

Anya mira la portada y vira sus ojos. Sus amigas lucen bellas juntas, voltea las páginas para leer la información.

 _La entrevista que verán a continuación refleja la confianza y el amor entre dos grandes actrices que con solo una mirada lo dicen todo. Como decía antes de mi introducción cursi y digo cursi porque si estuvieran conmigo en este momento sentirían lo mismo._

 _"Que honor el poder estar presente entrevistando a dos grandes actrices que han logrado cambiar la manera de pensar de muchos en la industria del cine" Monty pregunta con seriedad. El hombre se había preparado físicamente para estar bien vestido en frente de las dos mujeres._

 _"Gracias Monty" contestan las dos que tienen sus manos unidas en amor._

 _"Me siento un poco celoso porque no me dieron la exclusiva del compromiso" dice el hombre bromeando._

 _Las dos actrices se ríen "A Lexa se le fue la lengua. Habíamos planeado hacerlo público la semana entrante pero creo que mi prometida se emocionó mucho"_

 _Monty sonríe al ver como la otra actriz se sonroja._

 _"De verdad que estaba perpleja por la pregunta que me hicieron y no pude esperar en dar la noticia" dice la morena en su defensa._

 _"Cambiando el tema pero volvemos luego a este. La película El cielo y la tierra, una lucha por amor, arrasó con la premiación el día de ayer, ¿Cómo se sienten y si esperaban lo ocurrido?" Monty pregunta con un tono profesional._

 _Lexa cambia su rostro en contento y responde "Han pasado ocho horas y todavía no lo creo. Desde que salieron los primeros dos libros no he creído la fama que he logrado..."_

 _"Pues créelo amor porque te convertiste en la primera mujer que gana la Categoría de Director" dice Clarke con orgullo._

 _"Gracias hermosa" la morena besa su mejilla en gratitud._

 _Monty trata de no sentirse incomodo pero ver como las dos actrices demuestran el amor y el respeto que siente por la otra es hermoso._

 _"Felicidades. Sentiste duda que ganarías" el reportero retoma la entrevista luego de que las dos mujeres terminarán._

 _"Te digo con toda la seriedad posible, ni pensé que me darían la categoría. Como todos sabemos en Hollywood y en esta industrial todavía existe la falta de diversidad. Se aparenta que no hay discrimen pero si la existe escondidamente. La nominación a las otras categorías si la esperaba pero la de director ganarla, fue un honor increíble"_

 _"Lo sabemos, ese beso en televisión nacional es trading todavía por internet" Monty les informa a las dos._

 _"De verdad" Clarke y Lexa se acercan al celular del reportero leyendo algunos de los comentarios. Hay Clexa para largo._

 _"Creo que Clexa nunca pasará de moda" el hombre sonríe porque él es el primer fanático de la pareja._

 _"Clarke pensaste que serias escogida para tu papel en la película, porque muchos piensan que como eres la novia de la escritora tu camino fue fácil" Monty quiere hablar más del proceso de como la película llego a su fin._

 _"Lo contrario. Lexa no tenía el poder para elegir el elenco que estaría protagonizando la película, es más Yo no le informe de la audición porque quería que fuera trasparente. Clark está marcada en mi sangre y me siento identificada con ella de una manera sobrenatural. Además a nadie le gusta que su prometida bese otros actores en tu presencia"_

 _Dos de los presentes se ríen pero a Lexa no le causa tanta alegría pero responde con profesionalismo._

 _"Cuando íbamos a empezar la lectura del libreto, me sorprendí porque los productores tenían en silencio el proceso de toda la película. Si me tocaba dirigir y actuar como la Comandante pero lo demás fue creado por la franquicia. Al terminar todo, la película demostró ser un éxito" dice Lexa con felicidad, no le gusto la relación de Clarke con algunos del elenco en especial Finn pero el papel de la protagonista tenía una relación anterior. Además ella es la que escribió el libro._

 _"De eso quería hablar; dos libros y todavía las líderes no se han perdonado"_

 _"jajajaja…va a ser un proceso largo. Quizás ni terminen juntas" Lexa no quiere dar detalles pero le gusta jugar con las personas._

 _"Nooo" Monty se vive la repuesta pero decide continuar con el reportaje._

 _"Bueno estas perdonada por hora. La pregunta esperada por todos, ¿Como se comprometieron?"_

 _"Técnicamente ni Lexa me pidió ser su novia" Clarke levanta su ceja derecha y mira a su prometida fingiendo enojo._

 _"¿Cómo?" Monty no puede creer lo que escucha._

 _"Si, dos años juntas y ni me pidió ser su novia" la rubia dice en puchero._

 _El reportero sonríe por la escena y la cara de la otra actriz que levanta su mano._

 _"En mi defensa pensaba que lo había hecho, pero nada lo arregle matando dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? y luego ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?" la rubia golpea el hombro de Lexa pero sonríe._

 _"Fue hermoso y lo más importante la familia estaba presente. Muchas mujeres exigen un compromiso por todo lo alto. Yo me conforme con mis amigos y familia presente, aquellos que estuvieron conmigo en los momentos más difíciles. Eso hace un matrimonio único y verdadero" dice Clarke con sinceridad porque ese día fue el m_ _á_ _s importante para ella._

"Lexa nunca le pidió el noviazgo a Clarke. Tenia que ser mi hermana" Anya mueve su cabeza cerrando el periódico pero recordando en entrar al sitio web para ver la entrevista por completo. Monty se a convertido en el reportero preferido de Lexa y Clarke. Las exclusivas son de él y nadie más.

"Si verdad. Las dos son tal para cuál" Raven le pasa un café a su esposa.

"Gracias amor. Henry se levantará en algunos minutos y la casa se llenará pronto" la policía le da un beso a su esposa en su mejilla.

"Ni me lo recuerdes, que tendré que cocinar para un ejército"

Dicho esto las puertas de la casa se abren y un grupo de personas entran haciendo ruido. El hogar de las dos mujeres se ha convertido en el centro de todas las fiestas de la familia.

"¿Dónde esta la comida que estoy hambrienta" grita una hormonal Octavia que espera su segundo hijo.

Lincoln viene detrás con la pequeña Alexa que sonríe al ver a sus tías. Alexa saluda pero corre a despertar a su primo y único amigo.

"Mama y Kane vienen luego porque hoy es su aniversario. Creo que Kane le tenia una sorpresa a Ma" Lincoln informa y se dirige para robar del café de su hermana que lo golpea.

"Sospecho que le va a pedir matrimonio" dice Anya.

Octavia no le gusta lo que escucha pero se ha tenido que acostumbrar a que su Mama ya tiene un hombre que la ama y respeta. Kane a sido bueno en la integración de la familia.

Lexa y Clarke son las siguientes en llegar y Octavia es la primera en ser saludada para no enojar a la embarazada.

"Y los Oscars...quería conocerlos" pregunta la morena. Ella estaba en la premiación como invitada y presentadora aun así quería cargar a uno.

Clarke vira sus ojos pero sonríe.

" Y mis sobrinos" Lexa no termina de preguntar cuando se escuchan dos pares de piernas correr por las escaleras.

Henry con sus ojos un poco dormidos y Alexa, bajan para desayunar.

Raven empieza a preparar la mesa y los demás integrantes ayudan.

"Ustedes dos no dejan de salir en las portadas" dice Abby que entraba por la puerta con revistas en manos y bolsas de comida. Raven y Anya siempre suplen lo necesario pero como Abby es madre siempre le gusta ayudar.

"Abu" gritan Alexa y Henry. Indra es abuela y ella es Abu.

La doctora levanta a cada uno de los pequeños y saluda a todos. Dejando las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina.

Clarke es la primera en saludar a su madre "Hola Ma, la culpa es de Lexa que abrió su boca"

"Jummmm...nada nuevo" Abby besa a su hija en el cachete.

"En mi defensa fue la emoción que me dominó" la doctora se ríe porque desde que las dos actrices empezaron su relación Lexa a tenido que defenderse mucho, siempre mete la pata. Aun así Abby puede ver lo mucho que Lexa ama a su hija.

Anya se acerca para tomar a uno de los niños y colocarlos en sus sillas.

"Para cuando seria la boda" pregunta Raven pasándole un plato de comida a la embarazada que la mira con ojos de tristeza.

"Clarke quiere que sea en seis meses pero quisiera que fuera pronto. No puedo esperar para llamarla mi esposa" Lexa informa con esperanza de que su prometida cambie de parecer.

"ahhhh" dicen todas en alegría por lo lindo que sonaron las palabras.

"Te amo" la rubia besa sus labios con cariño.

"Ugh porque siempre que llegamos están los dos pájaros enamorados besándose" Murphy se queja al entrar y encontrar a las dos mujeres besándose.

"No seas celoso, Yo también te amo" Emory le dice a su esposo.

El actor y su prometida secreta resultó ser la maquillista de la serie de zombie. Emory no se atrevía a aceptar salir con él por los rumores de ser un mujeriego pero fue todo lo contrario. Murphy es un hombre de familia más ahora que su esposa embarazada le hace competencia a Octavia.

Murphy vira sus ojos al ver como las dos mujeres se acercan a los platos para arrasar con la comida.

"Vamos a ser realista ninguno podrá con la relación de Clexa. Las dos son la pareja más poderosa en Hollywood" Bellamy saluda a su amigo y ayuda a que su novia entre.

"Quiero una foto con las dos" grita Echo que no deja de ser la fanática número uno de las actrices. La mujer abraza a las otras dos mujeres que la ven llegar.

La Doctora se unió al grupo de una manera espontánea como si esta fuera su familia de hace mucho tiempo. Octavia fue la primera en darle la bienvenida y las gracias por ayudar en la recuperación de su hermano. Ahora Echo trabaja junto con Kane y Raven en la Institución Jake Griffin. Mientras Indra y Abby se retiraron para disfrutar la vida con sus nietos.

El ruido y las voces altas se escuchan en la casa de la familia. Anya se acerca a su esposa y la abraza por detrás.

"Gracias amor" dice la policía besando su cuello.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por recibir a toda la familia"

Raven se voltea y mira a su esposa con amor "Todo por soportar a una familia descabellada" la morena bromea porque a pesar de las locuras de esta familia ella los ama.

"Hey" se escucha el grito de alguien que se queja.

Raven y Anya se voltean.

Bellamy y Murphy peleando por los tocinos.

"Increíble que Alexa y Henry se comporten mejores que los adultos" los dos pequeños se pasan la comida de plato en plato y sonríen cuando Abby les da su vaso con jugo.

"Nada como la familia" Anya se separa de su esposa para detener la pelea.

Después de algunos segundos todos se sientan en la mesa y las conversaciones fluyen con tranquilidad. Alexa y Henry son los primeros en terminar y deciden acompañar a su Abu al jardín para jugar.

Los pequeños corrían por el lugar cuando observaron a Indra y Kane llegar. El grupo ya se había movido para afuera con sus bebidas y seguían conversando de la vida de Clexa. Bellamy seguía suplicando por el adelanto del otro libro a Lexa pero esta lo ignoraba. Su novia no tuvo más remedio que sentarlo a su lado para tranquilizarlo.

"Abuela, Abuelo" gritan los consentidos de la casa.

"Ufff" se queja Kane al sentir el golpe de los dos menores.

"¿Cómo están los preferidos de la casa?" Indra besa las mejillas de cada uno como puede ya que están aferrados a los pies de su novio. Alexa y Henry utilizan esa forma para que Kane camine pegados a ellos.

La risa de los dos pequeños es el sonido que se escucha cuando Indra y Kane entran.

"Espero que nos hayan dejado comida" dice Indra mientras entra al conocer a su familia y los hábitos alimenticio.

"Entre dos embarazadas es imposible que sobre comida" Lexa hablaba pero recibe un golpe de su madre.

"Hey" gritan Emory y Octavia.

"Pide perdón Lexa" dice Anya en broma a su hermana.

"¿Por qué?" la morena pregunta.

"Prepárate para cuando llegue mi tiempo" Lexa se paraliza al escuchar a su prometida y el futuro que le espera. Clarke le guiña un ojo y se acerca a las embarazadas que ahora tienen un plato de frutas en su frente.

"Eso fue inesperado" dice Kane al escuchar la conversación. Anya le sonríe y asiente con su cabeza porque su hermana todavía no ha reaccionado por las palabras de su prometida.

La familia Trikru sigue festejando más ahora que todos están completos.

* * *

 _El pueblo grita de celebración cuando el sacerdote bendice el matrimonio de Heda y WanHeda. Dos mujeres que lograron unir a doce clanes como uno solo. Cada líder del Clan demuestra su respeto a las dos líderes que sacrificaron todo para protegerlos de una guerra civil. Clark y Alexandria se miran con amor directo. Un amor que sobrepaso la venganza y el odio para convertirse en respeto y admiración. Las dos superaron la traición mutua con el día a día de las negociaciones para proteger a su pueblo. WanHeda logró perdonar al amor de su vida porque entre el odio y el amor hay un solo paso._

 _Alexandria siempre supo que como Heda el camino para encontrar a una persona digna era imposible, pero con la cabeza dura de Clark su vida se volvió interesante._

 _La recién pareja camina de la mano saludando a todos los presentes y dirigiéndose a la carpa cercana para consumar su matrimonio. Una consumación enfrente de su pueblo, para unificar que el amor de las dos es real y bendito por los dioses._

"ohhh…me encanta esta parte" dice Clarke acercándose a su prometida que esta recostada a su lado mientras ella lee la última parte del libro 'El cielo y la tierra, una lucha por amor'. Como siempre ella es la primera en tener la exclusiva de todo.

Lexa sonríe y abraza más a la rubia que recuesta su cabeza en su pecho "Insaciable"

"No hables de insaciable que acabamos de tener tres round de sexo y fue asombroso" dice Clarke con orgullo.

"ujummm…eres la mejor" susurra la morena en su oído.

Lexa sigue mirando como su amada se concentra en leer el libro para no perder ninguna escena. Ella sabe que las palabras de la rubia en la mañana sobre tener hijos la dejaron pensando en la posibilidad de un futuro completo y eso la hace más feliz que nunca. Lexa se imagina una copia de su amada con rizos de oros corriendo por la casa con Abby e Indra complaciendo sus caprichos. Su familia sigue creciendo cada día.

"¿Qué piensas del final?" la morena acaricia con su mano el cabello de la otra mujer.

"Me encanta y la parte de la consumación fue algo original. Clark y Alexandria representan el deseo y la esperanza para el pueblo de Polikk"

"Si, ese siempre ha sido mi plan y la parte de consumar el matrimonio quería resaltar la cultura como lo he hecho en los demás libros" Lexa le informa sabiendo lo mucho que Clarke la ha ayudado con las ideas. Ella es la escritora pero su musa siempre será Clarke.

"Fue hermoso. Estoy orgullosa de ti y no puedo esperar para grabar esa escena contigo" Clarke pone el libro en la mesa de noche y se sienta en la cintura de su prometida. Conociendo como el mundo va a explotar con la llegada del libro y la película. Si los anteriores causaron controversia, esta última romperá record mundial.

La sabana que cubría a la rubia cae para mostrar su cuerpo desnudo. Lexa ruge al ver lo sexi que se ve su amada sentada en ella. Clarke la mira seductoramente y baja su cuerpo para besar con suavidad a su prometida.

El beso suave y caliente hace que el lugar se sienta húmedo. Lexa que es más fuerte voltea a la rubia hacia su espalda y abre sus ojos para mirar los azules hermosos de su prometida.

"Gracias por esperar por mi" la morena dice con sinceridad.

"Lexa siempre esperaré por ti. Tu eres mi eterno amor" la rubia sostiene el rostro de la otra mujer con sus dos manos viendo el brillo de este.

"Te amo Clarke Griffin la Heda de mi corazón" Clarke siente lágrimas en sus ojos porque al pasar de los años ella sigue amando a Lexa como la primera vez. Lexa Trikru restauró su roto corazón.

"Hazme tuya" repite Clarke como lo dice el libro en el momento de la consumación de Clark y Alexandria.

Lexa sonríe y obedece. Ella empieza a besar a la rubia seductoramente y continúa por su cuello. Clarke no se detiene de gritar su satisfacción al sentir como su prometida baja al sur de su cuerpo. Ella siente como Lexa besa y lame sus dos muslos antes de prestarle atención a su centro.

"Por favor Lexa no juegos" la rubia suplica sabiendo que acabara rápido.

"Tus deseos son mi prioridad" la morena susurra y succiona el clítoris rosado de la otra mujer.

El clítoris sigue erecto esperando por más y a Lexa le encanta la reacción de la rubia que presiona su cabeza con sus dos manos. Lexa decide tener misericordia y usa su lengua, labios y dedos para penetrarla. Clarke sigue gritando incoherencia por la satisfacción que recibe.

"No te detengas" La morena sonríe y continua su ministración sintiendo como los túneles de la vagina se contraen por el clímax que viene.

"ahhh Lexaaaa" grita Clarke con gran satisfacción.

Lexa no la deja recuperarse y se sienta en el mismo centro de la otra mujer. Abre sus piernas y los dos centros chocan con el contacto. Las palpitaciones del clítoris de Clarke lo siente Lexa y la morena sigue moviéndose para llegar al clímax. De todas las posiciones que existen esta es su preferida porque puede ver el rostro de su amada.

"No puedo Lexa" Clarke suplica al sentir como el otro orgasmo viene de camino.

"Mírame...abre tus ojos amor" Lexa le ordena.

Los dos pares de ojos se miran con amor y deseo carnal. Lexa se baja un poco para besar a la rubia pero continúa su movimiento y la cama sigue chocando con la pared. Clarke baja sus manos para apretar los glúteos de la otra mujer y hacerla moverse más rápido. La respiración de las dos empieza a aumentar.

"Lexa…lex"

"Clarke….CLARKE" grita Lexa por todo lo alto y cae encima de su prometida que sigue tratando de estabilizarse por los dos orgasmos que tuvo. Su mente sigue perdida.

"Hey" dice Lexa al ver lo desenfocado de sus ojos. Clarke abre y cierra sus ojos para volver al mundo real.

"Te amo y necesitamos casarnos urgentemente" Lexa se ríe por lo que escucha y la abraza con fuerza. La alegría que siente es sobrenatural.

"Yo también te amo. La Comandante de mi alma" Clarke gime porque sabe que la noche no se detendrá. Lexa tiene un talento con sus palabras y lengua.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS A TODOS :) _**

**_ERRORES SON MÍOS._**


End file.
